Betrayal has never been so good
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: Una traidora, dos corazones, Qué harían Peter y Edmund Pevensie al descubrir que ella no es lo que creen? Las cronicas de Narnia y los personajes que aparencen como ciudades no me pertencen, etc. si no a C.S.Lewis thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayal has never been so sweet. **

**I**

— ¡Quítate estúpida! —paso chocando su hombro con el mío, Elizabeth Carter, una de las más odiosas y deseables chicas de la escuela, era la típica _blondie _de ojos azules, con un cuerpo espectacular, bonita de labios rojos.

Quería gritarle un par de cosas pero la muy tonta salió corriendo y atrás de ella todo su _clan de zorras_. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Ser conocida como una _zorra_ o ser un _Don nadie_? Bueno pues en ésta escuela seria ser un _Don nadie._

Llegué a mi casa dando un portazo, miré hacia el sillón de la sala de nuestro mini departamento; fruncí el ceño al ver a mi madre besándose con ese hombre. Ambos estaban conociendo el mundo de la lujuria y la pasión con tanto deleite. Él hombre estaba sobre mi madre, sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sólo veía como se movía hacia adelante y atrás y mi madre gritando, riendo… perturbarte.

Me seguí de largo ¿cómo es que puedo tener una madre así? Antes le molestaba o le apenaba que la viera salir con hombres pero ahora ya no tiene la decencia de irse a su cuarto, ahora es en la sala y no ha sido la primera vez, ésta es la decimo cuarta vez que los veo así en un mes.

Subí las escaleras, llegué a mi cuarto y di un portazo con tanta fuerza que mi cabello se revoloteó con el cerrón. Mi dejé caer en mi cama y ésta rechinó. Quité mis botas de terciopelo (un regalo de ese hombre) mi bufanda y suéter, sólo quede en mi _skinny jeans_ y una blusa aflojerada cuello en V color crema con unas zapatillas de ballet como dibujo.

¿Saben? Estamos en invierno, allá afuera hace un frio endemoniado, pero de algo estoy segura es que mi madre no tiene frio porque ese hombre ¡cómo la calienta!

Escuché a mi madre gritar, en su tono llevaba excitación, después un _Shh… _cómo si no pudiera ¡OIR TODO! ¡Suficiente! Me dije a mi misma. Tome otra vez mis botas y bajé las escaleras de madera ya dañadas con el tiempo, éstas hacían eco, así que esos dos se incorporaron al momento.

— Hola Hija—sonrió. Ella estaba tan despeinada, su brillo labial rojo estaba difuminado sobre sus labios y en los del hombre; su camisa estaba arrugada y muy mal acomodada; y el hombre, su corbata, para empezar estaba en el suelo; su camisa a medio abrochar.

— ¡Consíganse un cuarto, por favor! —rolé los ojos y subí las escaleras a encerrarme a mi cuarto nuevamente.

Si hay algo que odiaba es que mi madre no se diera respetar a si misma como mujer. El hecho de ser divorciada no le daba derecho hacer lo que ella quisiera, significaba más responsabilidad ¿cómo es posible que YO sea más madura que ella? YO soy la que tengo que estar recordándole de estar pagando la luz y…


	2. Chapter 2

**Betrayal has never been so good**

**II**

Si hay algo que odiaba es que mi madre no se diera respetar a si misma como mujer. El hecho de ser divorciada no le daba derecho hacer lo que ella quisiera, significaba más responsabilidad ¿cómo es posible que YO sea más madura que ella? YO soy la que tengo que estar recordándole de estar pagando la luz y…

— ¡MADRE! —Grité con todas mis fuerzas. Las luces se apagaron y por el hecho de ser invierno todo estaba a oscuras.

— ¡AY! —se quejó. No ésta era la gota que derramó el vaso.

Salí de mi cuarto aventando la puerta, mis pasos eran grandes zancadas llenas de fuerza. Llegué a la estancia y apenas podía ver a mi madre con ese señor dándose besos. Respiré hondamente y busqué algo con que encender per ni un maldito fosforo podía encontrar. Encontré una vela y era una de las que usaba mi madre en sus cenas románticas pero la que tenía en mis manos era su favorita. La rompí a la mitad, esa siempre la usaba con ese señor y lo sabía porque él se la regaló y era diferente a todas las demás; olía a canela y era cara por ver los grabados.

La pegué a un vaso de vidrio y fui a encarar a mi madre.

— ¡SUFIECIENTE! —Grité, ambos se separaron y me miraron—, ¡Largate! ¡LARGATE EN ÉSTE INSTANTE! —miré a jonathan, porque ese era su nombre.

— ¡Hey! —Mi madre se levantó del sillón rabiosamente—, ¡tú no tienes derecho a correrlo! Te me vas a tu cuarto y… —vio la vela—, ¡Qué demonios hiciste!

—Ah, hablas de ésta estúpida vela barata, la rompí porque era muy larga para el vaso—reí. Mi madre me miraba furiosamente, Jonathan también lo estaba pero yo disfrutaba cada uno de sus ceños fruncidos, sabían tremendamente ricos.

— ¡VETE A TU CUARTO AHORA! —gritó tan fuerte que los vecinos escucharon.

— No —me tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarme— ¡Oye, déjame! ¡YA! —la empujé—. ¡Estoy cansada, cansada de ti y de tus estupideces! ¡Tú lárgate, que esperas! No tienes ningún negocio aquí Jonathan ¡LARGO!

— ¡A ÉL NO LO CORRES, LA QUE SE VA DE AQUÍ ERES TÚ! —Tiré la vela por accidente.

— Ah…eso era lo que faltaba ¡qué corrieras a tu propia hija! Y todo por la culpa de éste imbécil ¡imbécil! —tan rápido con dije eso me despisté, sentí un golpe, después ardor en mi mejilla… mi madre me había golpeado así que pisé la vela y el fuego que se estaba haciendo lo apagué con mi pie, sin embargo la vela quedó destruida.

Mi madre gritó más fuerte, yo le dije unas cuantas cosas que una hija jamás de los jamáses debiera gritarle a una madre, entonces hice mis maletas y me largué de la casa.

La pregunta era ¿Dónde me hospedaría? Entonces pensé en mi tía Anne, la hermana de mi madre, una hija de mi misma edad, pero fuera de eso estaría bien. Caminé por las oscuras calle de Inglaterra tratando de acordarme de su dirección hasta que la hallé. Toque le timbre de su casa y en instantes abrió. Al verme ahí con mis maletas sólo pudo abrir la boca hasta el suelo, después llegó su marido y me vio.

— Entonces ¿Qué paso? —dejaron la cena para entrevistarme.

—Mi madre me corrió de la casa, prefirió a su tonto novio que a mí —Anne enfureció.

— Enseguida me va a oír mi hermana.

— No creo que conteste —dije monótonamente, ella levantó el entrecejo—, nos cortaron la luz y podría asegurar que el teléfono también.

— Mmm…Esto está cada vez peor. Mañana tiene que hablar con ella ¿Sabes? No nos podemos hacer cargo de todo, como tu escuela, Oliva y tu ni siquiera van en la misma escuela…

— Si te refieres a conseguir un trabajo, ya lo tengo y me pagan bien por ello… —ella negó la cabeza... dios mío…

— No… No podemos mantenerte aquí por mucho tiempo… —sentí como ardían mis ojos.

— Bien —me levanté del sillón, tomé mis maletas—, Eres igual que ella —caminé con mis cosas hacia la puerta, ella comenzó a gritarme pero la ignoré, salí de esa casa como rayo.

Quería ayuda pero no sabía cómo conseguirla, y Anne se había portado muy grosera conmigo. Vengo con ella, no tengo en donde dormir y prácticamente me dice con palabras amables que no puede recibirme ¿Entonces qué? No me puedo pagar un departamento ¿Sabes lo costoso que es tener un departamento en Inglaterra? Tampoco estoy en condiciones de pagarme un hotel al menos un motel ¿Pero entonces que, nuevamente? ¿Hasta cuando debía seguir así? ¿Qué iba a ser de mí en unos meses? Yo no puedo pagarme la preparatoria, sólo tengo 16 años; si Elizabeth Carter estuviera aquí estallaría a carcajadas y mañana mi historia estaría en la primera plana del periódico escolar.

Tome un autobús hacia un motel, saqué algo de los que le había robado a mi madre antes de que me corriera, eran como 250 libras las que le había robado a mi madre, las unicas 250 libras que tenía, si me estaba corriendo de su casa yo no iba a ser la que se quedara en la calle.

Llegué me registre sin habitación más económica era de unas 7 libras, más los que me daban en mi trabajo no iba a tener ningún problema.


	3. Chapter 3

**Betrayal has never been so good**

**III**

Tome un autobús hacia un motel, saqué algo de los que le había robado a mi madre antes de que me corriera, eran como 250 libras las que le había robado a mi madre. Llegué me registre sin habitación más económica era de unas 7 libras, más los que me daban en mi trabajo no iba a tener ningún problema.

Mi habitación era un desastre, pero era mucho mejor de la que yo tenía. Tenía una cama de metal, cortinas dañadas, un televisor pequeño y antiguo, el baño era una asquerosidad peor de esto tendría que conformarme.

Desempaqué y una vez que terminé miré el reloj… las 12am, mañana no iría a la escuela. Comencé a ver fotos de unos de los álbumes, saqué todas las fotos y comencé a romperlas, todas y cada una donde saliera mi madre...

Mi cuerpo me dolía intensamente, me sentía como si hubiera sido golpeada, noqueada o haber dormido en piedras durante una noche entera, me levanté mi torno cuando, miré al cielo escuchando los sonidos de los pájaros cantar y… maldición ¡DONDE ESTOY! Estaba sobre tierra y el calor era infernal.

Me levante y sacudí mis jeans y mis blusa blanca después aparré mi suéter a la cintura, sentía que me quemaba o me asaba con él.

Pasé por un marcadillo, toda la gente me miraba como si fuera algo malo, cada uno fruncía el ceño y vestía de manera extraña y diferente como lo haría un hindú o un árabe. Algunas mujeres caminaban con sus hijos y los cambiaban a la izquierda para que no tuviera contacto conmigo ¿había algo malo conmigo? Ok, podía ser la ropa, iba lo bastante americana como para ellos, pero ¿Cómo demonios llegué a la India o Araba? Miré a mi derecha al escuchar el grito de un hombre, había dos… ¿Soldados? ¿Soldados con armadura? ¡Eran dos soldados con armadura golpeando a un hombre?

— ¡No tengo dinero! —el hombre imploró, miré más allá y una mujer con dos niños se escondían llorando y los soldados seguían golpeándolo.

— ¡El Tisroc, _que viva para siempre _lo demanda! —escupió el hombre.

— ¡Por favor! No tengo ni una _media luna!_

— Llévenselos, tú mujer y tus hijos serán tomados hasta que pagues —dos hombres tomaron a la familia y se la llevaron en una carreta de estilo medieval.

Sentí lastima por aquel hombre, tomaron a su familia hasta que pagara, de repente una estupenda idea vino a mi mente ¡Claro! ¡libras esterlinas! Corrí hacia el hombre y le enseñé mis billetes.

— Disculpe, ¿Esto podría servirle? —el hombre vio los extraños billetes, después a mí. Jurará que vi una sonrisa sospechosa, después salió corriendo tras el carro. Me había dejado con los billetes en las manos. Fruncí un poco el ceño ¿Quién lo entiende?

Seguí caminando por el mercadillo cuando me dos hombres me tomaron las manso y las pusieron sobre mi espalda.

— Deben devolverme a mi familia —dijo el hombre que rechazó mis billetes, le he pagado con algo mucho mejor.

— Cállate —el soldado golpeó al hombre— medias lunas no esclavos, a Tisroc, _que viva para siempre_ no le interesa tener más esclavos. Ahora vete a conseguir ese dinero —escupió y el hombre salió corriendo.

— ¡Oye, suéltame! —forcejeé.

— Mira, lo que tenemos, a Tisroc le encantará.

— ¿Será Narniana? —preguntó el segundo.

— No lo creo… luce diferente… es blanca como cualquier Narniano, sus ojos son como… azul violetoso, hermosa —me apretó más el brazo.

— ¡Oye, déjame ir! —Di patadas a lo tonto—, te ordeno que me dejes.

— ¡Qué ropa tan extraña! —Dijo el segundo—, sin duda será un buen negocio —sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿Qué? —susurré. Comencé a forcejar pero fue inútil, fui subida al carro a arrastras hasta que lo lograron y junto a la familia de ese tonto hombre traicionero. Me examinaron todos yo les fruncí e ceño para que dejaran de hacerlo, la mujer desvió su mirada y los niños miraron hacia sus manos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Betrayal has never been so good**

**IV**

Sentí una sed insaciable, lamí mis labios y estaban más secos que como este lugar. Limpié mi frente de sudor. El auto se detuvo, abrieron las puertas sacándonos, todos iban encadenados y el esfuerzo que había hecho por quitarme las cadenas rasguño mis muñecas. Él castillo era como los de la era medieval, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero.

Me sentía como aquello animales, aquellos que los tienen amarrados listos para matarlos pero o estaba a conciencia que algo iba a pasar, pero no sabía pero podía asegurar que no era nada bueno ¿Qué había hecho yo para terminar aquí? Quise ayudar a un hombre —si fueran hindúes hubieran creído en el Karma— esto hubiera elevado mi Karma pero no, todo salió fuera de lo inesperado y ahora camino por el castillo atada con un par de hindúes no hindúes…

— Desencadénenla —dijo un hombre con voz gruesa, inmediatamente obedecieron y me quitaron esas pesadas esposas medievales.

Quise correr pero antes de intentarlo me sujetaron fuertemente. Mis pies se elevaron en los aires, esos hombres i que eran fuertes.

Aquella familia se quedó con otros guardas, caminaron a dirección contraria a mí. Los niños tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, rasguños en sus caras encimados con moretones. Sus labios estaban secos, peor que los míos y con sangre en ellos. La madre estaba tan golpeada. No me había tomado la molestia en verles la cara, pero cuando lo hice realmente no sabía que pensar, me siento como en Arabia.

— Mi Señor —hizo una reverencia el soldado—, Encontramos a esta joven por el mercadillo de Tashbaan. Parece Narniana pero dudamos que sea Narniana.

— Hmm —se levantó de su trono. Arqueé las cejas, era algo ridículo para ser un sueño ¡Eso! ¡Un sueño! — ¿De dónde es que vienes? —quedó a 30 cm de mi, su cara morena y sus ojos negros penetrantes lograban crear una especie de ambiente tan pesado.

— De Londres… —Aparté mi vista, parecía que el hombre jamás había oído hablar de la palabra pasta de dientes.

— ¿Londres? ¿Qué es Londres? —miró efusivamente al los dos soldados que me sostenían, ambos se encogieron de hombros así como Tisroc revoloteó los ojos.

— ¿Es qué nadie sabe de Geografía en esta sala? —suspiró—. Y dime… ¿Dónde queda Londres y porque vistes esas ropas tan horrendas?

— Primero, deben soltarme estos tontos soldados tuyos —los miré rápidamente con una mirada que diría más que todo: suélteme.

— Por supuesto —sonrió y enseguida ellos me depositaron en el suelo.

— Gracias —dije sarcástica—. Bien eso queda en Inglaterra, Londres Inglaterra ¿No? —Negó— ¡Dios mío, dónde has estado! Oh… Y a que se refieren todo eso con Narniana ¿_Tasba… no se qué_, qué es_?_ —fruncí los labios. Sin duda estaba tomando demasiada confianza.

— Narniana: Narnia, al Sur de Archeland. Tashbaan es donde tú estás ahora —pestañeé.

— No estoy entendiendo nada… sin duda esto es un sueño bastante raro —me dije.

—Bien, supongo que no eres de aquí así que te ofreceré hospedaje en mi castillo sólo si me haces un pequeño favor —sonrió.

— Em… de acuerdo, dime.

— Oh, mi nombres es Tisroc. Gobernante de Calormen

— Taylor —sonreí.

— Muy bien Taylor, Necesito que vayas a Narnia, donde tendrás un encuentro con el Rey Edmund. Te hospedarás en Narnia y tendrás que averiguarme todas sus estrategias de batalla y matar al Rey —sonrió.

**N/A: **_muchas gracias a todos. sólo hoy a las 5 AM comencé a subirla y ya tiene 27 hits :D no saben lo feliz que estoy, solo me gustaría saber que piensan de esta historia, si vale la pena continuarla o corregirla. Es que estoy tratando de hacer un fic de Narnia pero no estoy muy segura si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, sólo tú me puedes decir si estoy bien._


	5. Chapter 5

**Betrayal has never been so good**

**V**

— Muy bien Taylor, Necesito que vayas a Narnia, donde tendrás un encuentro con el Rey Edmund. Te hospedarás en Narnia y tendrás que averiguarme todas sus estrategias de batalla y matar al Rey —sonrió.

— ¡No mataré a nadie! Eso va en contra de mis principios.

— Entonces considérate muerta si no haces lo que te pido —volvió a sonreír. Me tenía terriblemente manipulada ¿Quién demonios era ese tal Rey Edmund? Bien, ¿si lo mataba qué? mi vida no podía empeorar más de lo que ya es.

— De acuerdo.

— Bien, De hoy en adelante Narnia será tu hogar, serás mi espía. Oh, creo saber cómo llevarte a Narnia sin problemas ¿te gustaría trabajar de gitana? Digo, no todo los días tenemos Calormenas de tez blanca y ojos azulados o violetas —me extendió la mano, la miré. Gitana ¿Yo? Bien se danzar, mi cabello es largo como cualquier gitana que conozco (o he visto por televisión) es castaño oscuro ¿Por qué no? Creo que sería genial, todo esto es genial, es como una aventura. Tomé su mano.

Me escoltaron a mi habitación. Había una cama enorme y lujosa, mejor que la de Elizabeth Carter, ésta tenía colores muy vivos, con diamantitos, lentejuelas y brillitos. Las cortinas hacían juego con la cama, tenía mi propio muro medieval al estilo Hindú o Arábico, pero el habitación estaba rociada por un perfume muy fuerte, parecido al que usan parara hacer Yoga pero mucho más fuerte.

La luz de sol entraba hacia mi habitación de una forma relajante. Me senté en la cama, dejé caer mi entumido cuerpo sobre ella y en cuestión de minutos caí vencida.

No soñé con nada en especial.

Me despertó el sonido de la puerta, la madera contra un puño firme lleno de anillos, ese sonido en particular. Me levanté perezosamente, estiré mi cuerpo y fui a abrir. Era un joven y a mi parecer era algo como una gitana, tenía ropas de colores extravagantes como rosa casi magenta, naranja, verdes, amarillos, rojos; después apareció otra joven con joyas, eran brazaletes gruesos de olor, cinturones (no sé realmente su nombre pero es como una red de monedas de oro, abrochada en la cintura y al mover las caderas suena de una manera espectacular) aretes y más brazaletes.

— Gracias —sonreí.

— No te emociones que no es la gran cosa —fruncí el entrecejo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunté a la joven que lo había dicho, era de mi edad.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo me dejó las cosas y se marchó ¿Era tan malo?

Al día siguiente, trajeron mi comida a mi habitación y unas horas después Tisroc me mandó a llamar. Me escoltaron dos soldados Calormenos hacia Tisroc.

— Hoy es el gran día, Taylor. Serás enviadas junto nuestros gitanos hacia Narnia ahí tu danzarás con ellos. Intenta ser lo mayormente visible para los reyes.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ser visible para ellos… su majestad? Se supone que mataré al Rey Edmund ¿No debería hacerlo a ocultas o algo por el estilo?

— Principalmente seria por tu color de piel, cualquiera que te viera juraría que eres Narniana y eso es lo que queremos que ellos piensen. Los reyes pensarán que has sido secuestrada por Calormenos con fines de lucro. Si interactúas con ellos…

Y así fue como empezó todo.

Tiscroc, _que viva para siempre _—así como todos los Calormenos dicen— quería que fingiera ser una gitana, los Reyes de Narnia me comprarían y me hospedarían en su castillo hasta que consiguiera un hogar o dependiendo de la situación. En mi estancia me las tenía que arreglar para que vaciara un líquido sobre una bebida la cual el Rey Edmund bebería.

Jamás en mi vida creí estar en una situación semejante a ésta Tenía que matar a una persona… matar..., matar es una palabra muy fuerte y es la cosas más abominable que un ser humano pueda hacer, y yo estaba a punto de hacerlo y lo peor de todo es que estaba de acuerdo con esto sólo por recibir un absurdo hospedaje que iba a tener en Narnia, pero el Calormen iba a ser permanente.

A las seis de la tarde era cuando tenía que partir, eran las 5:30 cuando comencé a arreglarme. Solté mi cabello, cosa que nunca hacía, lo peiné, después de unos de los bolsillos de mi suéter saqué un estuche, mi estuche de maquillaje. Siempre cargaba mi maquillaje a donde fuera; traía lo fundamental, sobras, rubor, pintalabios y rímel. Me delineé los ojos con sobra negra, eso resaltaba mis ojos mucho y daba gracias a mi madre (la única cosa que le daba gracias) por tener unas pestañas tan largas que por fortuna heredé, entonces les puse rímel, dos capas, después coloqué mi rubor rosado sobre mis pómulos y lo difuminé con mis yemas, luego un brillo transparente.

Tomé el vestuario que me había dado. Todos, absolutamente todos tenía el vientre descubierto ¿Yo, moviendo las caderas? Elizabeth Carter seguramente se hubiera reído, pero es que jamás me han visto mover las caderas y jamás lo he intentado. Usé uno color rosa, un rosa tan fuerte pero chillante, puse esos pesados brazaletes sobre mis brazos, después collares dorados con esmeraldas y rubíes, definitivamente esto me lo quedaba.

Coloqué otros brazaletes sobre mis tobillos que al caminar sonaban como cascabeles.

Las gitanas iban vestidas igual que yo excepto que usaban otros colores. No pude evitar sentirme incomoda, todas me miraban como una rata a la cual debía exterminar, unas se hablaban en susurros, cerca del oído pero era evidente que hablaban de mi, gitanas estúpidas.

**N/A:**_ Quise darle un toque unico a Taylor, quiero reflejar en ella el egoismo. tambíen hacerla diferente a todos aun más que un Narniano agregandole un poco del siglo 21, ya saben el maquillaje, pero no te preocupes no lo usará mucho, quiero hacer de ella un personaje muy hermoso que Susan estaría celosa. les agradesco mucho que tomen su tiempo para mí :D _


	6. Chapter 6

**Betrayal has never been so good**

**VI**

Las gitanas iban vestidas igual que yo excepto que usaban otros colores. No pude evitar sentirme incomoda, todas me miraban como una rata a la cual debía exterminar, unas se hablaban en susurros, cerca del oído pero era evidente que hablaban de mi, gitanas estúpidas.

Había una chica, la que había venido la noche anterior _"No te emociones, no es la gran cosas"_ ella me estaba mirando profundamente con sus ojos verdosos y a lado de ella estaba la otra gitana que la acompañaba, seguro era su madre. Luego todas las miradas se encajaron en mí como un puñal directo al corazón ¿Es que de verdad les importaba las razas? Era obvio que me miraban porque era diferente, según lo había dicho Tisroc; que mis ojos resaltaban en Calormen, que mi piel era diferente ¿Eso era tan molesto? No cabe duda que los Calormenos son envidiosos.

— Disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunté a la de ojos verdes.

— Jashreen —respondió, después desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

— Soy Taylor —estiré mi mano, ella la vio por unos segundos después me miró a los ojos—. Se supone que debes entrelazarlas, después agitarla… es así como se saluda…

— Será de dónde vienes —dijo fríamente, después volvió a dirigir su mirada a la ventanilla. Su madre había observado lo ocurrido así que prefirió ignorarlo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

No sé cuantos días estuvimos así. Pasamos por el desierto de Calormen, fue una verdadera tortura para mí. Aun así con un tambo de agua sentía que me moría. Así como tomaba agua me sentía sofocada las demás parecían no tener tantos problemas, era como si estuviera acostumbradas a eso, sin embargo yo no. Inglaterra era un lugar tan frio como el polo norte (exageración) desde octubre comenzaban a avecinarse las nevadas y para noviembre ya estaba nevando. El desierto fue una tortura para mí y evitaba no tocarme la cara para no estropear mi maquillaje, quería ser bonita, sentirme mucho más que todas ellas, quería ser única y gracias al maquillaje que ellas desconocían me hacía sentir hermosa, más de lo que Elizabeth Carter se sentía en la escuela.

Pase mi brillo labial transparente sobre mis labios ya rececos por el calor.

La noche en el desierto fue helada pero soportable excepto que tenía el vientre descubierto lo demás estaba bien. Podía apostar que en la noche estaba alrededor de unos 10 grados si es que menos pero en Inglaterra con 18 grados estamos bien, eso sin contar las lluvias.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol estuvo sobre lo más alto de Calormen (a veces creo que esto loca, juraría que el Sol es más grande que en Inglaterra) empezó a quemar, sentía que me empanizaba y no solo por la arena si no por el calor, ambas juntas era mi perdición. Para en la tarde yo era un punto rojo (las pieles blancas son como vampiros, su enemigo mortal: el Sol).

Oí murmullos entre las gitanas, decían que ya estábamos cerca de Archeland, que sólo faltaba un día más para llegar. Archeland, montañas y más montañas ¿Cuándo habría un bosque? No tengo ni la menor idea.

Los días pasaron lentamente como la caminata de una tortuga perezosa, la sed era terrible el hambre mucho peor. Somos gitanas, debemos vernos esbeltas y con caderas. Estábamos ya en Archeland, faltaba ya poco para llegar a Narnia, llegaríamos juntos para el atardecer lo cual estaba bien porque un espectáculo al atardecer era más genial que a medio día además los efectos serían mejores.

Archeland era mucho mejor que Calormen, a pesar de ser frontera, no es para nada caluroso, es más fresco y los árboles comenzaron a notarse notoriamente desde que salimos del desierto, aun que no para llamarlo bosque, sólo que hay más vegetación…

— ¡A ÉL NO LO CORRES! ¡La que se va de aquí ERES TÚ!

_Me sentía atrapada como en las granjas de hormigas, era una desesperación total. Todo estaba a oscuras en la sala de nuestro mini departamento, mi madre seguía gritándome y era como si yo me estuviera achicando. Quise gritar para decirle unas cantas cosas pero no podía, las voz no salía de mi garganta, como si no tuviera cuerdas vocales. Jonathan estaba ahí, a lado de mamá con una risa bastante gustosa, le gustaba, amaba lo que provocaba y siempre me hacía quedar mal frente a mamá, siempre ha sido así y aunque le hubiera mostrado pruebas como un ADN o una foto ella jamás me hubiera creído por que ahí estaba Jonathan como siempre._

_Grité pero no hubo sonido, comencé a jalarme mi cabello, las lágrimas caían como mares o cataratas al piso y ella seguía gritando y la risa de Jonathan se iba haciendo más fuerte y yo era como el tamaño de un ratón._

— ¡AAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAAH! —logré gritar.

— ¡POR EL AMOR DE TASH, CALLEN A ESA MALDITA GITANA! —gritó un soldado Calormeno.

Mordí un poco mis labios para contener otro grito, miré friqueada a las demás y ellas sólo fruncían el ceño.

— Ya estamos en Narnia —comentó un gitana en susurro. Podía imaginarme que ya no era Archeland, el clima había cambiado, había bosques por todas partes y el ambiente era más fresco.

N/A: hay algo que me haría muy feliz :D ese link color azul que dice _review _si, dale un click y dejame saber que es lo que piensas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Betrayal has never been so good**

**VII**

— Ya estamos en Narnia —comentó un gitana en susurro. Podía imaginarme que ya no era Archeland, el clima había cambiado, había bosques por todas partes y el ambiente era más fresco.

Miré el cielo, estábamos punto del atardecer, el cielo era naranja rojizo, un buen paisaje para tomar una foto y guardarla para siempre en un álbum especial.

El carruaje se detuvo de repente, después una leve turbulencia. Los caballos relincharon y esos Calormenos los hicieron calla, _cómo si los caballos hablara._

— Abajo —abrieron la puerta, un hombre moreno de ojos negros al igual que todos los Calormenos que había conocido excepto por Jashreen. Gritó con voz grave. Todas comenzaron a tomar sus pertenencias y bajar del carruaje. Di media vuelta para ver un castillo de la época de oro, era realmente hermoso, mejores que los castillos antiguos que había visitado junto con mi padre, los otros estaban ya remodelados y se perdía toda la emoción por no estás viendo como era realidad solían verlos sin no como lo están remodelando para que se mantenga. Por ejemplo las paredes, solían ser más brillantes y no amarillentas ni desgarradas, a eso me refiero.

Los jardines eran realmente increíbles y más porque todo el espectáculo era hacia la luz del día/noche.

Sólo mírenme: la chica que prácticamente fue invisible para todos los de las escuela, que fue el juguete de Elizabeth y de sus estúpidas amigas, yo… una chica tan corriente como una mezcla de perro ¡YO! ¡Quién lo hubiera pensado! ¿YO? ¿Yo? me sonaba tan ridícula la idea y tan irreal, pero ya estoy vestida como una gitana y tenía que cumplir órdenes de Tisroc. Me es tan difícil creo y por eso debe ser un secreto.

Todas las gitanas tomaron sus posiciones, yo no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Me puse a un lado de Jashreen pero ella me empujo: "este es mi lugar extranjera" se metió delante de mí y con una mano aventó su cabello golpeándome la cara ¿Alguna vez han considerado el baño diario? Porque su cabello era tan brillante pero no lo digo en buen sentido si no cuando llevas semanas sin un baño, que se ven tan brilloso, desgreñado y casposo, sí eso era. Fruncí el ceño y me contuve en no jalarle el cabello, no lo hice puesto que me dio repulsión.

Tuve que colocarme detrás de ella, miré a Tisroc que hacía una reverencia hacia 3 personas sentadas en 3 sillas sumamente decoradas con oro piedras preciosas, que sus asientos eran de piel pura y todos vestían como lo hacía aquellos monarcas del siglo XV, todos y cada uno con sus coronas, claro que uno tenía una mejor y más grande, seguro que su puesto era mejor que los otros.

Nuestro espectáculo empezó. Traté de seguir a Jashreen en todo lo que hacía, pero ella corría como una bailarina moviendo sus caderas. Yo me quedé parada en un mismo punto y recordé a una cantante mundialmente conocida que es colombiana, ella como mueve las caderas y su música de estilo árabe. Recordé algunos de sus pasos y hice mi mejor esfuerzo por imitarla, claro que no iba a ser igual además que me sentía ridícula haciendo todo esto ya que todas tenían experiencia y yo solo era una tonta. Jashreen danzó libremente por todo el escenario, sedujo algunos soldados y sínicamente a los reyes _¿Quién de ellos era Edmund? _Pensé rápidamente al ver como ella pasaba como una libre en la sabana frente al castaño, pero el rubio tenía cara de ser Edmund ya que se veían más viejo que todos ellos y debía tener más experiencia en la hora del combate.

El sonido hueco, agudo y chillante de los aplausos comenzó a sonar, todas las bailarinas (o gitanas) quedaron en una posición en las que sus caderas resaltaban y yo sentía que había hecho el ridículo y me sentían tan observada por todos ¡HICE EL RIDICULO! Fue lo que pensé inmediatamente al ver cómo me veían los reyes y se susurraban algo en los oídos hasta juraría que había una risa socarrona por ahí.

El calor se me vino al rostro y salí lo más rápido que pude. Mi vista tropezó con la de Tisroc y recordé el plan. El me lanzó una sonrisa después asintió. Torné a la derecha pasando a un lado de Tisroc, enseguida sentí como todo mi cuerpo se erguía como cuerpo espín, sentía eso horrendo estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo, era como frio pero sabía perfectamente que lo tenía.

Miré hacia mis manos, mis uñas estaban mordidas y desgastadas; no parada de temblar; me sentía atrapada, aterrada, sin salida, sin…

— AY —choqué al reacción tapé mi rostro.

**N/A:** _por que estoy tan feliz con los reviews, son pocos pero los valoro como oro; no importa si son malos o buenos, si no que se tomaron el tiempo para leerlo y ayudarme, muchas gracias._


	8. Chapter 8

**Betrayal has never been so good.**

**VIII**

Miré hacia mis manos, mis uñas estaban mordidas y desgastadas; no parada de temblar; me sentía atrapada, aterrada, sin salida, sin…

— AY —choqué al reacción tapé mi rostro.

— ¡Lo siento! —Chilló. Descubrí mis rostro y vi a una niña bueno era como un año menor que yo.

— Disculpa —dije aterrada lo cual fue bastante natural.

— No te preocupes —sonrió—. ¿Estás perdida?

— No lo sé… sólo caminaba ¿sabes? Esos perfumes realmente me marean odio usarlos —si claro, usarlos…

— Oh, disculpa mi falta de educación, soy Lucy, La reina Lucy pero puedes llamarme simplemente Lucy —sonrió nuevamente, esta niña era una TAZA de azúcar—, sólo tengo 15 años —rió empalagosamente pero fue de mi agrado.

— Soy Taylor —sonreí.

— Mucho gusto —tomo mi mano— ¡Ven te presentaré a mis hermanos!

— Pe-pe-pero —tomó mi mano y me arrastró hacia ellos.

Él rubio charlaba con unos soldados y el otro estaba sentado en una mesa junto a la comida con una copa de vino en la mano mientras hacía bailar el vino de su copa y la mirada distraídamente— ¡Ahí están! ¡Peter, Edmund! —éstos voltearon… ahí estaba Edmund, Rey Edmund pero no sabía con exactitud quien era de los dos.

— ¿Qué sucede Lucy? —preguntó el mayor.

— Nada, solo quiero presentarles a mi nueva amiga Taylor —sonrió. Sentí nuevamente esa sensación de calor en todo mi rostro y a ella parecía no importarle cuan humillante era esto para mí.

— Mucho gusto, Peter Pevensie, gran rey de Narnia —tomó mi mano y la besó como todo un caballero, un caballero muy apuesto.

— Creo que debiste omitir lo último —dijo Edmund ocultando su risa entre su muñeca—, como sea, Rey Edmund, pero dime Edmund o simplemente Ed —rió.

— Mucho Gusto.

— Gran espectáculo —dijo Peter cortésmente.

— Gracias —dije en voz baja. Peter sonrió. Jugueteé con mis manos, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, me sentía atrapada como un ratón de pruebas—. Tengo que irme…

— Muy bien, un gusto conocerte Taylor —Lucy dijo animadamente, Peter volvió a sonreír pero Edmund no dijo nada.

Turné hacia el lado contrario dejándolos a mis espaldas ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? Ni siquiera hubo una charla donde preguntaran mis orígenes, cómo es que se suponía que debía ser. Necesitaba pistas, una pista de cómo empezar…

— Taylor, mi querida Taylor —Tisroc apareció justo a mis espaldas, traía una sonrisa socarrona que no me gusto para nada.

— Si… su majestad —susurré.

— ¿Y cómo te fue? ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí? —se acercó más.

— Es que, es-s que —tragué saliva, me sentí tan aterrada, sus penetrantes ojos se encajaron en los míos, su sonrisa estaba desapareciendo y fruncía el ceño, una lagrima cayó de mi ojo—, no pude.

— ¡QUÉ! —me tomó por los hombros entrillándome con la pared. Su rostro se acercó al mío de una manera tan amenazadora, pude ver en sus ojos la amargura o como los ojos de un toro cuando pones un mantel rojo frente al él.

— ¡Lo-lo siento! —me tomó fuerte de las muñecas. Grité.

— Un trabajo ¡sólo un trabajo y ¿no lo pudiste hacer? —escupió con ira, cada vez me sentía más y más perdida.

— ¡Lo haré mejor! Deme una oportunidad más —Lloré cuando de repente tomó mis cabellos estrellándome contra la pared. Mi barbilla quedó levantada, mis ojos iban hacia el cielo estrellando que nunca había visto y las lágrimas caían como las de mi madre cuando mi padre se divorció.

— Sólo una, ahora vete —el aventó una vez más hacia la pared y él se fue casi marchando por su ira.

Me dejé caer al piso, abracé mis rodillas. Comencé a llorar, estaba tan perdida y asustada como una niñita, mi vida era tan miserable y éste lugar no parecía mejorar las cosas ¿Ahora me iba a convertir en una asesina? ¿Y qué dirían los demás? Bueno algunos dicen que es mejor decir: _"Al diablo con ellos"_ pero lamentablemente sigo siendo tan débil que el simple hecho de pensar en la muerte se me revuelve el estómago y más cuando YO soy la que tengo que hacerlo, era yo o él ¿Quién vale más? 2 a 3 ¿Quién es quién?

— ¡Taylor! —la voz de Lucy apareció frente a mí recibiéndome con un gran abrazo.

**N/A:**_ Éste capitulo no me gusto mucho, es demasiado parloteo, lo siento si les aburre :/ _


	9. Chapter 9

**Betrayal has never been so good.**

**IX**

Me dejé caer al piso, abracé mis rodillas. Comencé a llorar, estaba tan perdida y asustada como una niñita, mi vida era tan miserable y éste lugar no parecía mejorar las cosas ¿Ahora me iba a convertir en una asesina? ¿Y qué dirían los demás? Bueno algunos dicen que es mejor decir: _"Al diablo con ellos"_pero lamentablemente sigo siendo tan débil que el simple hecho de pensar en la muerte se me revuelve el estómago y más cuando YO soy la que tengo que hacerlo, era yo o él ¿Quién vale más? 2 a 3 ¿Quién es quién?

— ¡Taylor! —la voz de Lucy apareció frente a mí recibiéndome con un gran abrazo.

— ¡Lucy! —Lloré.

— Tranquila, todo estará bien —sonrió—. Vamos, quitemos esas lágrimas, unos ojos así no merecen estar tristes —iba a limpiarlas por mi misma cuando ella me paso un pañuelo, lamentablemente temía mancharlo de maquillaje.

— No —las quité con mis dedos—, no quiero mancharlo.

— No importa, _lo necesitas más que yo_—sonrió nuevamente—. Escuché unos ruidos y vine de inmediato ¿Paso algo malo? —sentí como la sangre se me helaba desde punta a cabeza, cada extremidad se había puesto más tiesa que un árbol.

— No…

— ¿Tisroc…?

— No… es sólo que… estoy cansada de ser una gitana —perfecto—, con lo poco que pagan más los maltratos de Tisroc no me da para más —lloré un poco más—. Quiero ser libre, dejar de ser gitana por una vez en mi vida pero con lo poco que tengo más lo que han robado no tengo ni para vivir y mi madre —Lucy me abrazó.

— Tranquila Taylor, Tranquila; ya verás que pondremos una solución, tranquila.

— ¿Cómo? —me separé de ella, la miré a los ojos.

— Negociando, medias lunas —sonrió—, levántate —ella se levantó con gracia como una princesa, sacudió un poco su vestido y me tendió la mano para que la cogiera levantándome de un tirón.

El plan ya estaba casi realizado, estaba en la fase 1 de 4. La primera consistía en convencer a los reyes que soy Narniana o al menos que se convencieran que tenían que comprarme. La segunda consistía en la compra y tener una estadía en Narnia. La tercera era tener contacto con el Rey Edmund, ya saben construir una amistad, investigar acerca de él y la última, la no tan favorita y más abominable para mí era matarlo con el licor que me había dado anteriormente Tisroc.

— ¡Vamos Peter! Deberías haber escuchado. No podemos dejar que ella siga trabajando para Tisroc, sólo de escuchar como lloraba ella.

— Lucy, seguro que hay otras explicaciones…

— ¿No entiendes, verdad?... Ella es Narniana… Tisroc sólo la quieren para beneficiarse… lo más justo sería darle una nueva vida, ella se lo merece, ¿no es así Edmund? —ella miró a su hermano, el sólo asintió,

— De acuerdo, sólo porque es Narniana y como reyes nos pertenece cuidar el bien de Narnia —Lucy sonrió.

Yo miraba a lo lejos mientras ellos charlaban, claro estaba tan nerviosa y asustada.

— Te quedarás con nosotros —llegó Lucy a mis espaldas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? —traté de sonreír aun que sabían perfectamente lo que significaba.

— ¡Sí! Peter ha aceptado y en este preciso momento está hablando con el Tisroc para negociarte. Vivirás con nosotros, tendrás tu propia habitación y cuando Susan regrese te mandaremos hacer vestidos, las dríades y los faunos nos ayudarán —su emoción eran tan grande que me abrazó, era tan linda ella, era una verdadera tasita de té endulzado.

— ¡Muchas Gracias Lucy! No sabes cuán agradecida estoy —la abracé más fuerte.

El espectáculo terminó y esa misma noche todos los Calormenos de regresaron a Calormen y yo me quedé con las altezas.

Lucy me escoltó hasta mi habitación que al entrar no pude maravillarme de esta, era mucho mejor que la de Calormen, claro la de Calormen tenía un aspecto muy aravico o hindú pero ésta era verdaderamente genial. Tenía mi propio tocador, como el de una princesa; las ventanas eran excelentes con balcón y las cortinas eran hermosas; la cámara era perfecta para un día agotador y sólo llegar a dormirse sin mencionar su gran tamaño como a la de una matrimonial; tenían mi propio baño; un gran armario de caoba y detallados "Narnianos". Deslicé mi mano sobre los relieves de la madera siguiendo cada una de las figuras: eran árboles danzantes similares a una mujer, faunos tocando una flauta, un faro con una niñita y un fauno, un castillo, un marco de enredaderas y una gran árbol… seguro que tiene una historia que más tarde le preguntaría a Lucy.

— ¿Y qué tal? —dijo sonriente.

— Es Grandioso… —deslicé mi mano—. ¿Esto tiene alguna historia? —Lucy asintió.

— Éste me gusta en particular —rió un poco—. Hace 1658 años los faunos solían danzar con las dríades —señaló a los faunos y a las dríades en la madera—, pero un hechizo cayó sobre Narnia condenándola por 100 años de puro invierno y ni una Navidad, pero 2 hijos de Adán y 2 hijas de Eva llegaron a Narnia poniéndole fin —señaló a la niña y al fauno—. El árbol corresponde a la semilla que se plantó por lo primero que entraron a Narnia y el castillo es Cair Paravel.

— Vaya… es asombroso…

— Si, lo es —suspiró—. Bien, creo que es hora de dormir. Si gustas puedes darte un baño, no te preocupes por la ropa, puedes tomar algunos vestidos míos en lo que llega Susan que estará para mañana temprano y los vestidos no son tardados las dríades hacen un excelente trabajo en pocas horas —caminó hacia la puerta, se despidió y desapareció de mi vista con unos suaves saltos.

N/A: Quisera poner más y más capitulos hasta acompletar lo que tengo pero siento que perdería toda la emoción :l. Ya saben me gusta saber lo que ustedes piensan. Por sierto, leo cualquier historia de Narnia ;) bien es horas de dormir... bueno no tengo sueño, 3:42 AM. Au revoir belles petites ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Betrayal has never been so good **

**X**

Hace 1658 años los faunos solían danzar con las dríades —señaló a los faunos y a las dríades en la madera—, pero un hechizo cayó sobre Narnia condenándola por 100 años de puro invierno y ni una Navidad, pero 2 hijos de Adán y 2 hijas de Eva llegaron a Narnia poniéndole fin —señaló a la niña y al fauno—. El árbol corresponde a la semilla que se plantó por lo primero que entraron a Narnia y el castillo es Cair Paravel.

— Vaya… es asombroso…

_— _Si, lo es —suspiró—. Bien, creo que es hora de dormir. Si gustas puedes darte un baño, no te preocupes por la ropa, puedes tomar algunos vestidos míos en lo que llega Susan que estará para mañana temprano y los vestidos no son tardados las dríades hacen un excelente trabajo en pocas horas —caminó hacia la puerta, se despidió y desapareció de mi vista con unos suaves saltos.

Dejé mi bolso sobre el tocado, caminé hacia el baño y quité toda mi ropa de gitana luego me metí a la tina con agua caliente y estuve así por lo menos unos 10 minutos y luego quité toda la suciedad de mi piel. Había perdido la cuenta desde mi último baño pero apestaba, hedía. Yo soy una persona que por lo menos se bañaba en la mañana y en la noche pero estar aquí creo que me conformaría con un baño a la semana peor obviamente no lo haría.

Salí de bañarme entonces abrí el ropero, había unas batas para dormir y eso fue lo que hice.

Mi cabeza al tocar la almueza hiso una reacción química en la que me desvanecí y no desperté si no hasta la mañana siguiente cuando los rayos de sol penetraron las cortinas de mi habitación chocando con mi nariz y mis ojos, entonces me levanté con tanta pereza, froté mis ojos.

Caminé hacia el espejó, abrí un cajón y me sorprendí al encontrar runa cepillo de plata puro, éste pesaba y brillaba como la luna. Cepillé mi cabello, claro si no fueran por los nudos acumulados había disfrutado del placer del cepillarse con algo fino.

La puerta sonó, fui atenderla y me encontré a lucy con una vestido morado opaco, era como seda. Era de manga contra, mangas como de globo. Tenía detalles de platas con algunas flores de morado un poco más fuerte. Éste era largo hasta mis pies, la verdad era el vestido más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida, ni en juego había usado uno así ni por la mente se me había pasado pero el colmo fue cuando me entregó unas zapatillas de tacón numero 6, el más como de todos y no era un tacón fino como ahora se usan, si no uno fino, grueso de muy buena altura para no torcerse.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Es-esto es-es Bellísimo! —sonreí, tomé el vestido viendo como se me vería en el.

— Pensé que te quedaría bien, ya sabes por el color de tus ojos. Ahora que espera ¡póntelo! —se sentó en mi cama deshecha.

— Bien —me encogí humildemente de hombros—, iré al baño a probármelo ¡Muchas gracias en verdad Lucy! —entré al baño y comencé medirme el vestido que entró a la perfección en mi cuerpo, el único detalle era los listones.

Salí del baño, me dirigí al Lucy quien me ayudó con los listones del vestido, después hizo cosas extrañas en mi cabello, lo cepillo —aún más de lo que ya estaba— colocó unos broches y listo.

— Perfecto, ahora ven —tomó mi mano y salió corriendo—, Susan está en el comedor, quiero que la conozcas.

— ¿Susan es tu hermana, cierto? —Ella asintió—, seguro que debe ser igual a ti.

— Bueno, dicen que es la más hermosa… —su voz decalló— todo mundo espera su mano… —miró al suelo.

— Espera Lucy Pevensie ¿No estarás diciendo que no eres hermosa, o sí? —la abracé—. Tú eres hermosa, si hay algo que aprendí fue: que cada mujer tiene lo suyo y cada mujer es hermosa según su forma de ser, ya sea superficialmente o interiormente... aquí Lucy—señalé mi corazón, Lucy sonrió. ésta niña era la alegría no iba a soportar verla llorar o ¿Tú sí?

— Gracias Taylor —se limpió una lágrima que cayó de su ojo izquierdo… dolor. /_según la psicología dicen que dependiendo el aldo en la que primera lágrima caiga de tus ojos refleja lo que en verdad sientes, la causa del llanto. Izquierda es dolor, derecha es felicidad/._

— No hay porque —me encogí de hombros, ella rió y me llevó hacia el comedor.

En el camino, Lucy me venía hablando de Narnia, cosas que hacía, por ejemplo sus hermanos entrenaban en los campos y Edmund era el mejor espadachín de toda Narnia cosa que ya sabía gracia a Tisroc. Me contó sobre Susan que por poco se termina casando con el Príncipe de Calormen, pero afortunadamente huyeron.

— ¡Susan! —chilló Lucy. Y ahí estaba ella, era de unos 19 años de edad, su cabello castaño oscuro muy similar al mío sólo que increíblemente más largo y más ondulado. Tenía unos asombrosos ojos azules, labios rojos naturales iluminados con una gran sonrisa, tenía un gran parecido al mío pero sólo por las coincidencias físicamente éramos distintas. Lucy corrió abrazar a su hermana interrumpiendo su charla con Peter y Edmund.

— Lucy —recibió el abrazó, le acarició un poco el cabello, después me miró—. ¿Quién es ella? —miró repentinamente a Edmund y Peter.

— Oh, soy Taylor… acabo de llegar ayer… —me acerqué a Susan y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue hacer una reverencia, ya saben… tomar extremos del vestido, encogerse, una cordial sonrisa…

— Susan Pevensie, Reina de Narnia —sonrió.

— Un placer.

— La rescatamos del Tisroc —agregó Lucy—, es Narniana… eso es lo que sospechamos… trabajaba con Tisroc de Gitana, bueno más bien la obligaba —y se producción un silencio incomodo.

— Peter… podemos hablar —Susan me miró suspicazmente, Peter Asintió.

— No confío en ella, ¿Sabes? Viene de Calormen, gitana…

— Susan, por favor, no empieces. Ella es buena lo sé además si Lucy confía en ella eso es una buena señal.

— Esta bien —Susan frunció el ceño.

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por los reviews. Bien acabo de darle un giro sensacional. Como ustedes saben Susan se alejó más de Narnia, le interesó el maquillaje, labiales etc. y por supuesto en Narnia es una de las reinas más hermosas de todas. Hare una enemistad entre Taylor y Susan. Susan sentirá un poco de emociones negativas al ver que no tiene toda la atención y como ustedes saben Taylor es un personaje bello, un poco egoísta... _los opuestos se atraen por lo tanto semejantes de repelen _;) eso es todo, espero que les guste este giro y me den su opinión :DD


	11. Chapter 11

**Betrayal has never been so good**

**XI**

— Susan Pevensie, Reina de Narnia —sonrió.

— Un placer.

— La rescatamos del Tisroc —agregó Lucy—, es Narniana… eso es lo que sospechamos… trabajaba con Tisroc de Gitana, bueno más bien la obligaba —y se producción un silencio incomodo.

— Peter… podemos hablar —Susan me miró suspicazmente, Peter Asintió.

— No confío en ella, ¿Sabes? Viene de Calormen, gitana…

— Susan, por favor, no empieces. Ella es buena lo sé además si Lucy confía en ella eso es una buena señal.

— Esta bien —Susan frunció el ceño.

— Podemos ir a cabalgar, será genial ¿No es así Edmund? —Edmund asintió.

— ¿Cabalgar? —Mi pánico por los caballos, jamás me acercaré a uno ¡NO!

— Sí, Edmund y yo te podemos enseñar —sonrió.

— Y sí… emm tomamos aire fresco, ya saben salir no sé al lago o a la playa tomar algo de sol ¿Un Picnik? ¿Saben lo qué es un picnik? —sonreí como si se tratara de un niño que planea hasta lo imposible para conseguir golosinas o trata de esconder una travesura.

— Me resulta un poco familiar —comentó Edmund— pero no, quiero ir a cabalgar —imitó mi sonrisa traviesa, sabía que lo hacía ara molestarme porque no sé andar en caballos y mi fobia… si ese Edmund comienza a caerme mal de una manera sana.

Lucy salió corriendo, gritó mi nombre, mientras que Edmund avanzaba yo sólo lo miré y le susurré—: me las pagarás. El rió por lo bajo y caminó a mi compás.

Llegamos a los establos y Lucy estaba sobre un caballo blanco.

— Lu… Lu-lucy —Edmund rió—.Creo que i-iré con ¡SusAN! —salí corriendo pero ni 5 segundo duró mi escapada gracias a Edmund. Me alcanzó y me llevó a arrastras hacia los "temibles y feroces" caballos.

— ¿Qué pasa Taylor? ¿No sabes montar caballos? —después oí un relincho justo por mi oreja.

— ¡AAAAH! ¡Aleja esa cosa horrorosa de mí! —y comencé a temblar como una gelatina, Lucy y Edmund rieron aún más fuerte.

— ¡NO! —soltó una carcajada— ¡HA-HA-HA! ¡No me digas que…! —yo medio asentí, los colores se me vinieron a la cara y la humillación creció y creció más y más.

— ¡Le temes a los caballos! —¡Lucy gritó, exclamó, lo soltó a los cuatros vientos que hasta mi madre pudo hacer escuchado!

— ¡Shhh! No lo grites —me encogí de hombros.

— No te preocupes, éstos caballos no son comunes ni corrientes, éstos pueden hablar —me abrazó por detrás.

— ¡Qué! — ¡Ridiculo! — ¡Edmund! Nada de lo que digas logrará quitarme el miedo. Lo caballos no hablan —quité su brazo detrás de mí, caminé un poco lejos del caballo.

— Apuesto que sí —dijo una voz.

— Oh, vamos Edmund —revoloteé los ojos.

— No fui yo —rió—, fue Philip.

— ¡Por favor! ¡¿Philip es el caballo, no? —reí.

— Eso parece —dijo la voz.

— Basta Edmund.

— Date la vuelta —Lucy dijo tratando de controlar su risa.

— Bien —giré y…

— Hola —dijo la voz.

— ¡AAAH! —me tapé la boca.

— Te dije, _no son caballos comunes ni corrientes_ —Edmund volvió a reír y yo me sentí una estúpida—, a demás no te lastimará si tú no lo lastimas, es buen chico.

— De acuerdo… em… hola Philip —acerqué mi mano cuidadosamente a él pero me detuve—. ¿Puedo acariciarlo? —Edmund asintió y así lo hice. Al principió relinchó el caballo, me asusté un poco pero me pareció tan lindo pero aún así temía del caballo ¿Y si me caía de él y quedaba seriamente herida? Muchas personas han quedado hasta inválidas por caerse de ellos.

— Vamos Taylor, sube al caballo, Edmund y yo te enseñaremos muy bien andar a caballo, no es difícil… bueno un poco pero con el tiempo será lo más rutinario que harás —sonrió maliciosamente ¿Recuerdan que había dicho que era una taza de azúcar? Bueno algunas veces puede llegar a ser ácida.

— Pero… como…éste… ¿Cómo se sube al caballo? —dije nerviosamente mostrando una risita, luego me balanceé: delante y atrás.

Lucy volvió a reír al mismo tiempo que Edmund revoloteaba los ojos de manera sarcástica. Edmund me dio un ejemplo de cómo subirme, puso su pie en una parte de la silla del caballo, como un cinturón que caía de la silla y al final de éste cinturón había una argolla metálica, tomó vuelo y quedó sentado sobre el caballo. Tomó unas correas que venían de la boca de Philip.

— Así de hace —luego bajó del caballo—. Sigues tú.

— Un escalón sería perfecto —dije con sarcasmo.

— Buen chiste pero sube —Lucy se acercó con su caballo.

— deja te ayudo —puse mi pie donde él lo había hecho, luego sentí una presión en mis caderas, pues era él tratando de impulsarme al caballo. Lo logré, me estuve en el caballo sentada, luego tomé las correas.

— Gracias —dije.

— Bien Philip, adelante —dijo una palmada sobre el lomo del caballo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Philip comenzó a caminar luego tomo velocidad— ¡Edmund! ¡NO, NO, NO! —tomé fuerte las correas del caballo aferrándome a ella, sabía que no lo estaba haciendo bien peor no quería caer.

— Edmund… —dijo Lucy.

— Espera, esto se pondrá interesante —rió maliciosamente.

— ¡EDMUND! —Grité lo más fuerte. Philip iba rápido después comenzó a bajar el ritmo. Di una gran bocanada de aire, trate de enderezar mi columna, pero cuando lo hice Philip aceleró el paso y para mis desgracia olvide sujetar las correas y me caí.

La caída no fue tan dolorosa de lo esperado. Apreté mis ojos, contuve la respiración y la solté a mismo tiempo que abría mis ojos.

Me levanté del pasto, sacudí mi vestido. Lucy y Edmund llegaron corriendo, ambos reían y seguramente de mí, no conmigo, DE MI.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —les mandé una mirada.

— ¿Verte caer del caballo? —dijo Edmund. Lucy rió yo sólo rolé los ojos como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

— Muy gracioso pero no.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo una segunda vez?

— No, Lucy, hoy no.

— Bien, ya es hora desayunar, de hecho vamos tarde —se sobó un poco es estomago, hizo una mueca divertida y Edmund curvó una sonrisa de lo más apuesto.

Entramos al castillo. Lucy corrió como una niñita, no cabe duda que 15 años no es lo mismo que 16 o por lo menos mi actitud, ella sigue actuando como si fuera de 12 pero eso es lo que me gusta de ella. Edmund no tengo mucho que decir de él, si siquiera hemos formado una amistad como para decir que somos amigos, pero me agrada su sentido del humor lo mal es que me va a doler mucho si se llega a convertir en mi mejor amigo pues a final lo tengo que matar, ¿Soy yo o él? Ese es el principal dilema aun que yo valoro mucho mi vida como para elegir la vida de Edmund, sola tan enfermizamente egoísta.

**N/A:** _Muchas gracias por los reviews :) son como solesitos :D haha. ME tarde un poquito ne subir por que acabo de iniciar la escuela y me dejaron un montonal de tarea hoy, matemáticas amo esa materia (L). Bien estoy creando un gran conflicto entre Susan y Taylor, la verdad es que me agrada que Susan no se lleve con Taylor, Cómo te sentirías si llega alguien que es mucho mejor que tu en cualquier aspecto que tu destaques? y que todo mundo sólo hable de él y de él llevándote a ser parte del montonal de papeles para reciclar? en mi punto a mi me daría igual sería como, Vaya hay alguien más que me entiende y le gusta lo mismo que o pero me molestaría un poquito si comenzaran a compararme..., pero yo no soy tú y mucho menos Susan, así que te lo dejo a tu imaginación y a la mía. haré un gran trabajo con ese conflicto :D _


	12. Chapter 12

**Betrayal has never been so good**

**XII**

Entramos al castillo. Lucy salió corriendo como toda una niña, no cabe duda que 15 años no ser lo mismo que 16 o por lo menos mi actitud, ella sigue actuando como si fuera de 12 pero eso es lo que me gusta de ella. Edmund no tengo mucho que decir de él, si siquiera hemos formado una amistad como para decir que somos amigos, pero me agrada su sentido del humor lo mal es que me va a doler mucho si se llega a convertir en mi mejor amigo pues a final lo tengo que matar, ¿Soy yo o él? Ese es el principal dilema aun que yo valoro mucho mi vida como para elegir la vida de Edmund, sola tan enfermizamente egoísta.

Me senté a lado de Susan, Peter estaba en la cabecera y a lado de él Edmund luego Lucy quedando justo frente a mí. Lucy comenzó a hacer unas caras raras cuando Edmund hablaba: hacía viscos, sacaba la lengua, movía los labios al mismo tiempo que él hablaba y yo estallaba a carcajadas, Susan trataba de arruinar todo pues le decía a Lucy que se calmara, Peter se reía y Edmund fruncía a veces pero terminó tomando la broma.

— ¿Y se divirtieron cabalgando? —preguntó Peter después de reír del último chiste contado por Lucy.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡En especial Taylor! —Edmund contestó divertidamente yo sólo lo fulminé con la mirada y comí una poco. Sentí la mirada de Susan.

— ¡Cierto! —Lucy rió más fuerte, se mordió un poco la lengua tratando de contener más carcajadas.

— Pregúntale que tal sabe andar a caballo —Edmund dijo verazmente, volví a fruncirle.

— ¿Por qué? —Peter rió—, ¿no sabe andar?

— Además de —Y Edmund seguía y lucía reía más—, le teme a los caballos y cuando descubrió que Philip habla se asustó aún más, luego cayó del caballo, esa fue la mejor parte —carcajadas, carcajadas y más carcajadas.

— En mi defensa jamás había montado un caballo y no sabía que los caballos hablaran así que estoy totalmente escusada —me crucé de brazos.

— Vamos todo mundo sabe que en Narnia los animales hablan —revoloteó los ojos Lucy.

— Mañana por la mañana me verán montando esos caballos y todos se quedaran bocas-abiertas por mi increíble capacidad de domarlos, si —Taylor deberías callarte.

— Oh, quiero ver eso —Señor, que acabo de hacer.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, Taylor ¿Qué tal una pequeña e inofensiva apuesta? —Edmund arqueó la ceja suspicazmente mientras bebía un poco de vino.

— No, no, no; apuestas no —sonreí nerviosamente pero me sentía aun más humillada.

— Claro, sólo una apuesta. Si mañana logras domar a cualquier caballo, así como tú dices, yo haré lo que tú digas ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Por una semana?

— Por una semana ¿Trato hecho? —se levantó de la mesa, estiró su brazo esperando a que yo lo tomara. Miré su mano, la sonrisa de Edmund era más que nada tentadora peor yo sabía que acababa de hacer una tremenda estupidez y mi temor a los caballos era más fuerte que cualquier apuesta, pero si no aceptaba quedaría mal frente a todos, pero acepté. Tomé su mano y un leve apretón.

— Si me disculpan estaré practicando —me levanté y antes de salir dije—: vete preparando Edmund porque cuando gane tendrás un nuevo uniforme con un lindo mandil —sonreí y me fui.

Llegué a los establos temblando además no soportaba el olor a "ganado" vi un hermoso unicornio, blanco como las perlas que juraría que al sol pelaje era del color de una. Me acerqué cuidadosamente a él, poco a poco, abrí la puerta del establo y con cuidado tomé sus correas —tranquila, linda, tranquila— no sabía si era hembra pero no dijo nada así que si era una. El unicornio avanzó sin hacer pucheros; logré sacarlo del establo.

Me crucé de brazos al ver al unicornio ¿cómo se subían a uno? rayos. La silla estaba montada ya pero mi problema era subirme, el brinco que debía dar y como sujetarme por que cuando estaba en Philip saltaba tanto y Lucy no lo hacía y eso de verdad es molesto.

— Por favor, no me tires —supliqué.

Coloqué mi izquierdo sobre la argolla tomé algo de impulso y BAM salté pero me fui de largo cayendo a un lado del unicornio y juraría que éste se rió.

— ¡Ay, ay, ay! —cerré los ojos por un buen tiempo luego los abrí— ¡Caballo!

Levanté mi pesado cuerpo del pasto, sacudí un poco el vestido y me quité la tierra de mis brazos, volví a intentarlo pero caía y caí y cuando lograba subirme algo extraño pasaba que terminaba en el suelo.

— Vamos unicornio —acaricié su pelaje— ayúdame, sabes no quiero perder esta apuesta, mi ego no me lo permitiría ni mi orgullo además prometí que para mañana domaría un caballo —relinchó—, por favor —hice ojos tiernos—. Vamos Taylor, es un unicornio que supuestamente habla pero no ha dicho ni una palabra. ¿Tienes nombre? —el unicornio asintió—. Seguro que es lindo —reí— ¿puedo llamarte Rose? —Asintió—, vaya entonces si eres hembra —y relinchó.

Volví a intentarlo pero caí y esta vez mis brazos estaban cortados, moreteados y mis pies lastimados.

El sol comenzó arder, seguro que ya era más de medio día, para entonces yo ya estaba cansada y harta, no conseguía subir o mantenerme sobre el caballo.

Intenté una vez más. Puse mi pie firme sobre la argolla, me sujete de sus correas, tome impulso y salté. Mi trasero cayó sobre el unicornio, sentí una gran felicidad en mí, esa sensación cuando sacas una buena nota, la más alta del grupo, así se sintió pero no duró mucho porque cuando corrió caí del caballo. Escuché una risa burlona, pero no era de quien pensaba, de hecho jamás me hubiera imaginado que era él. Su cabello reluciendo como oro con los rayos del sol, sus penetrantes ojos azules sobre mi humillante imagen en el fango, esa sonrisa como la de ayer, era perfecto, era la clase de chicos que Elizabeth Carter tenía.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —estiró su mano elegantemente hacia mí, yo la tomé y de un jalón me levantó.

— Sí, eso parece —sentí como enrojecía—. No sé me da nada bien esto —fruncí los labios.

— Lo sé, desde mi habitación vi todo, de hecho Edmund nos mira y ha estado muy divertido todo el día así que te ayudaré, no hay nada mejor que ver a su hermano menor perder una apuesta —rió, vaya Peter Pevensie tú sí que eres un premio.

— Gracias Peter —sonreí.

**N/A:** _Una bonita apuesta (L) chequen éste capitulo porque de aquí es donde empieza lo bueno, bueno un poco más adelante :) asuman lo que pasa con Peter ; ) _


	13. Chapter 13

**Betrayal has never been so good**

**XIII**

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —estiró su mano elegantemente hacia mí, yo la tomé y de un jalón me levantó.

— Sí, eso parece —sentí como enrojecía—. No sé me da nada bien esto —fruncí los labios.

— Lo sé, desde mi habitación vi todo, de hecho Edmund nos mira y ha estado muy divertido todo el día así que te ayudaré, no hay nada mejor que ver a su hermano menor perder una apuesta —rió, vaya Peter Pevensie tú sí que eres un premio.

— Gracias Peter —sonreí.

— ¿Tienes problemas para montarlo? —asentí un poco luego sonreí. No soy muy buena charlando con chicos y menos si son guapos, empiezo a imaginarme cosas y hasta un hola hace que me abrume.

— Sí, eso parece —aparté un mechón de mi rostro, baje la mirada y oculté una pequeña risa nerviosa la cual él pareció notar—. Es que hice todo lo que Edmund me dijo pero no parece funcionar o soy demasiado torpe como para montar caballos y luego tu lo oíste, mi pavor por los caballos y, y…

— ¡Ya! —Carcajeó—, yo te enseñaré, seguro que Edmund no te dijo algo por eso siempre caes del caballo.

— Sí, pero mi problema es que cuando salto al caballo… buenos pues... me voy de paso —Peter sólo me miró verazmente, luego roló los ojos. yo sentí calor en mi rostro, lo quise disimular con una risita inocente pero ya era muy tarde, Peter lo había notado pero pareció ignorarlo.

— Vaya eso sí que es raro, sólo es un simple salto no necesitas de más —volví a carcajear y yo sentí como mi orgullo iba por los suelos—. Mira, pones tu pie izquierdo sobre la argolla, sujetas las cuerdas con fuerza, te impulsas del la argolla, levantas la pierna derecha y listo, caes sobre el caballo —cada cosa que decía me daba un ejemplo de cómo pero como cualquier adolescente del siglo 21 comencé a ver sus ojos y asentía bobamente—. ¿Lista? —sonrió y yo sentí estúpidamente—. Bien ¡YA!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Sube al caballo, Taylor! —se dio un golpe en la frente.

— ¡Oh, oh, cierto! —Tomé las correas del caballo— _"Aquí vamos Taylor"_ —me dije en susurro, tomé una bocanada.

Puse mis pies sobre la argolla, me impulse y logré caer sobre el caballo.

— ¡AY, AY! ¡Lo logré, Peter lo logré! —Abracé en caballo—, gracias Rose —acaricié su pelaje.

— ¿Rose? —Peter rió ridículamente.

— Sí… se llama Rose, yo le puse Rose ¿Qué? —Peter volvió a rolar los ojos.

— Como sea, ahora veamos como corres —dio una palmada igual que Edmund lo había hecho.

— ¡Oh, espera Peter! ¡Peter! —Rose corrió y caí del caballo igual que en la mañana—, Ay, ay, ay…

— ¿Estás Bien? —los rayos del sol cayeron sobre Peter, sus cabellos dorados se iluminadores como lingotes de oro y sus ojos azules se hicieron aun más penetrantes de lo que ya eran—. Te ayudo —extendió su mano y me levantó de un solo jalón, igual que Edmund... Por qué todo igual que Edmund? EL hecho de ser hermanos no les justifica que hagan lo mismo y me molesta porque no puedo poner tanta atención por estar pensando en ello... maldición Taylor, si pierdes esta apuesta juro que, juro que dejo de hablar contigo misma... _Freak!_

— No entiendo porque caigo y salto sobre él, Cuando Lucy lo monto en la mañana no cayó y tampoco saltó

— Ha-ha-ha ya entiendo, tienes que apretar las piernas hacia el caballo, de tal manera no te caerás y tampoco rebotarás —torció una sonrisa—. Vuelve a subir e inténtalo de nuevo.

— Ah… con que ese era el secreto… tonto Edmund jamás lo dijo —se encogió de hombros.

Subí al caballo exitosamente, tomé las correas con fuerza, las agité un poco y no olvidé apretar las piernas hacia el caballo. Al principió reboté un poco pero después ya no. Enderecé mi columna y agité un poco más las cuerdas para ir más rápido. Rose corrió hasta llegar a una velocidad increíble. No caí más, no reboté más había logrado domar a un caballo tan lindo, un unicornio.

Regresé con Peter bajé del caballo y lo abracé. Él recibió mi abrazo peor con más fuerza, si algo sé es que cuando una persona de abraza con fuerza es porque no quiere que la dejes de abrazar, no quiere dejarte ir y Peter Pevensie era tan apuesto como un príncipe de ensueños.

— Muchas gracias Peter, ahora quiero verle la cara a Edmund cuando vea que lo logré —me separé.

— Creo que deberías verlo ahora —volteé y ahí estaba Edmund asomado desde un balcón prácticamente con la boca abierta y una expresión de: _"No lo puedo creer"._ Un punto para Taylor Swan.

Peter rió como yo diría: tan Sexy. Es que si tú ves a Peter Pevensie es como cualquier chico de ensueño, como el príncipe Charmin de la Cenicienta, cabello Rubio, ojos azules como el cielo, alto, fuerte además de ser un rey, éste chico sí que era un premio, ahora comparemos Edmund… pecoso, ojos y cabello castaño, fuerte… apuesto, sin duda Peter Pevensie tenía la batalla ganada.

— ¿Quieres ir a la playa? Presiento es ahí el único lugar donde no has ido —fue como una bomba atómica que despertó mis neuronas.

— Bueno, Peter, aun no conozco bien Cair Paravel y dudo que lo haga —rió—. La playa es una magnífica idea —Peter Pevensie me tendió la mano caballerosamente, yo la tomé con un poco de rubor en el rostro, él sonrió apuestamente y reí estúpidamente ¿Es que no podía ser más perfecto? Creo que no.

Caminamos un poco y en el camino el me venía contando un poco de él, más bien todo de él. Me contó una anécdota: "La primera vez que mato a un lobo" fue ahí cuando Aslan lo nombró: El terror de los lobos. —Aslan, ¿quién es Aslan? — Bueno, simplemente el creador de esta tierra.

**N/A:** siento el retraso :D pero es que he tenido tanta tarea que todos los días me he estado durmiendo a las 3AM y hoy no me sentía para nada bien, mi garganta dolía por gritar tanto después mis ojos se incharon por comer algo... bueno a quien el interesa, hahah. Aquí está un poco de _Peylor_ ya saben peter+taylor :) no sé porque me esta pareja me causa algo, como no sé, emoción, pero ya veremos que pasará, _tu tururu turu :) __taymund o edlor?_ cual suena mejor? voto por Taymund :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Betrayal has never been so good.**

**XIV**

— ¿Quieres ir a la playa? Presiento es ahí el único lugar donde no has_ ido —fue como una bomba atómica que despertó mis neuronas._

— Bueno, Peter, aun no conozco bien Cair Paravel y dudo que lo haga —rió—. La playa es una magnífica idea —Peter Pevensie me tendió la mano caballerosamente, yo la tomé con un poco de rubor en el rostro, él sonrió apuestamente y reí estúpidamente ¿Es que no podía ser más perfecto? Creo que no.

Caminamos un poco y en el camino el me venía contando un poco de él, más bien todo de él. Me contó una anécdota: "La primera vez que mato a un lobo" fue ahí cuando Aslan lo nombró: El terror de los lobos. —Aslan, ¿quién es Aslan? — Bueno, simplemente el creador de esta tierra.

Nos sentamos en la arena, y el nombre de Aslan me causo una terrible curiosidad, no sé si esté bien decirlo pero sonó igual que Dios, sólo que en Narnia, una dimensión paralela y eso me confundió aún más acerca de lo que sé y lo que acabo de saber.

— ¿Y cuéntame de ti? ¿Qué te gustaba hacer en Calormen? —sentía como una gran tonelada de piedras caía sobre mí, una bomba atómica, un gran bombardeo ¿Qué diría? Ni siquiera conozco Calormen, sólo un poco pero no sé que hacen las gitanas allá.

— En realidad nada… no podía hacer nada y las otras gitanas eran crueles conmigo, no sé… decían que era por mi tono de piel y mis ojos —Taylor, era una genio.

— Como tú sabes, los Calormenos suelen ser de piel oscura al igual que sus ojos y cabello, eso es lo que distingue a un Narniano de otro. Tú eres Narniana, lo sé y debo decir que tus ojos son hermosos como dos amatistas —me sonrojé.

— Gracias. Tus ojos también son lindos… como el cielo —rió.

— Y… ¿No recuerdas nada? Es que es demasiado extraño que no sepas nada de Calormen ni de Narnia y menos que los animales hablan —rió, seguramente por la anécdota de la mañana.

— No… no recuerdo nada… no recuerdo nada mío desde hace meses… es desesperante. No sé si tuve una madre, un hermano un padre o con quien solía juntarme… nada y no estoy segura si de verdad me llamo Taylor aunque es un nombre lindo —reí, después sentí un abrazo. Correspondí en abrazo, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la situación, sólo éramos él y yo unidos por un abrazo tan emocional y lo peor es que me enfermaba la idea de creer que Peter sentía lastima por mí cuando eso jamás paso y todo por una estúpida misión que no quiero cumplir porque de verdad Edmund no se lo merece, si es hermano de Lucy seguro que no se lo merece.

A veces odio mentir… odio mentir.

Estaba en mi habitación reflexionando lo ocurrido cuando de pronto un pajarito llego hacia mi ventana. No le tomé importancia, me pareció lo más monótono y normal que haría un petirrojo… un petirrojo con una nota en el pico… ¡NOTA! Abrí la ventana, el pequeño picaba y picaba el vidrio.

Tomé la nota de su pico y leí.

Tisroc quería noticias, hechos relevantes acerca de mi misión cosa que no había avanzado mucho, no había conseguido nada más que una relación amistosa con el mayor, con la hermana pequeña igual con Susan al menos un hola, nada más y con Edmund (El principal) sólo podía decir que me había retado a una apuesta.

Escribí con mi caligrafía no en cursiva, yo con mi letra redonda y pequeña aunque a veces cuando estoy cansada suelo hacerla como si fuera cursiva… pereza de despegar el lápiz del papel.

¿Han hecho un test grafológico? Si no, deberían, es interesante. Por ejemplo yo muestro distracción por el hecho de no poner punto en las "i" increíble, interesante y cierto.

Terminé la nota con todo lo que le tenía que contar, amarré la nota con un listón y la puse en el pico del petirrojo —que lindo petirrojo. Éste voló hasta perderse en los aires.

Me había perdido la hora de la comida al igual que Peter ya saben "nuestra cita" en la playa. Lo bueno es que Lucy —tan amable como siempre— se encargó de ello y para cuando llegué a mi cuarto ya había una bandeja con comida. Comí y salí a dar un paseo por el castillo.

Al salir de mi cuarto me tope con la fría mirada de Susan, esos ojos azules tan claros no podían ser más frívolos. Sentí una sensación fría recorrer todo mi cuerpo cuando ella me miraba, su ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios me decía que no le caía ni por los suelos. Ella caminó de largo y desapareció por el pasillo.

**Punto de vista Susan**

Siempre he escuchado decir y más de mi madre _"jamás juzgues un libro por su portada" _Pero en éste caso me sentía tan diferente. Sólo de verla me causaba un dolor en el estomago, como si retorcieran más mis intestinos, los aplastaran y pisotearan. Sé que está mal, y que mi madre me perdone pero simplemente no puedo confiar en ella. La he observado durante el desayuno, come como una doncella e incluso sabe que es un tenedor y un cuchillo. Rebana tan bien, y pica con destreza hasta juraría verla levantar el meñique y al tomar jugo jamás la oí hacer algún ruido molesto ¿Enserio que es una Calormena? Dice Lucy que la tenían forzada a ser gitana pero todo mundo sabe qué clase de personas son las gitanas y que jamás han usado cubiertos ¿Enserio tengo que confiar en Taylor o fingir que me agrada cuando de verdad la detesto? Esto es como un sexto sentido que suelo tener cuando alguien no es de confianza además conozco el maquillaje y la he visto hoy con delineador y pintalabios rosados hasta sus mejillas lucen como una muñequita… y me enfada más por que Peter y Edmund andan tras de ella como perritos falderos y según por lo que he oído Edmund dice que es muy guapa y Peter ha pasado toda la tarde con ella en la playa y Edmund en la mañana la enseñó "disque a montar" ¿Tiene que ser el centro de atención? Solo ha sido Taylor, Taylor y más Taylor por el cubo de _pi_. Ya no la tolero, tenía que venir de calormen ¡tenía que llegar a nuestras vidas! y quien sabe por cuanto esté pero quiero que desaparezca, no me da buena espina y ha resultado el tema principal todo el día y ya me tiene mareada.

**-O-**

Yo estaba en los jardines de Cair Paravel. Escuché unos ruidos como… espadas ¡espadas! Entonces fue cuando reaccioné. Edmund estaba entrenando junto con Peter y los demás soldados. Tuve el atrevimiento de esconderme en un lugar seguro, tan seguro que nadie jamás me encontraría o al menos eso parecía. Me escondí y sólo saqué medía parte de mi cara, mi nariz quedaba tapada y sólo mis ojos estaba a la vista. Aquí había mucha paja o cosas innecesarias, cosas que vas dejando con el paso de los tiempos y nadie jamás los recuerda hasta que le estorba.

**N/A:** _lo siento por no subir, es que los deberes y todos eso :l. Ya vieron! cambiaron algunas cosas, me van a eliminar dos fics D: una pues me daba igual peor la otra es como que no! recuerdo que escribía esa historia tan fondo de mi corazón :'( traté de cambiarle la categoría, solo espero que funcione. Bien, espero que les haya gusta´do este capitulo, y sepan lo que de verdad está pensado Susan del hecho de tener a Taylor cerca y en la forma en la que ella pierde la atención. Estoy pensando en poner a Caspian :B esto sería la gota que deramó el vaso, no creen? **QUIEREN CASPIAN? **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Betrayal has never been so good.**

**XV**

Me escondí y sólo saqué medía parte de mi cara, mi nariz quedaba tapada y sólo mis ojos estaba a la vista. Aquí había mucha paja o cosas innecesarias, cosas que vas dejando con el paso de los tiempos y nadie jamás los recuerda hasta que le estorba.

Miré a Edmund, peleaba con un fauno, yo sólo pude escapar un moderno "Wow". Es que si tan sólo estuvieras aquí sabrías de lo que en verdad hablo. Edmund movía con tanta agilidad su espada, bloqueaba tan bien y brincaba como ningún otro y todo lo hacía si soltar un solo bufido, era tan fresco como las flores recién roseadas. Comparé a Edmund con Peter y sentía un poco de pena por el mayor que solo por ser el mayor debía ser el mejor de todos no el segundo. No peleaba mal, tenía otro estilo diferente al de Edmund, de hecho podría ser casi igual de buenos sólo que el castaño tenía algo que el rubio no: agilidad. Edmund se movían como una libre en el campo, era como un tigre peleando por comida, era simplemente bueno y Tisroc tenía muy buenas razones como para no querer matarlo, digo, un espadachín como la clase de Edmund en un campo de batalla resulta ser en verdadero peligro, son las clases de personas que matan 3 por segundo con un solo movimiento por no alardear.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? —escuché una voz tan afeminada como ronca y fría ¿de quién más podría tratarse? Sentí un escalofrió recorrer toda mi espina dorsal, como mis huesos se erguían como un gato.

— Bueno, yo, yo, só-sólo… sólo miraba de acuerdo… me llama un poco la atención —bajé mi rostro, no fui capaz de mirar esos fríos ojos, sabía que si los miraba me congelaría, tenían un efecto similar a medusa, sólo que ella te convertía en piedra, Susan te congelaba.

— No se te está permitido estar aquí, nadie debería estar aquí —se cruzo de brazos y se me ocurrió un contraataque.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? —fruncí el ceño, vaya Susan Pevensie, hasta tu misma puedes llegar a ser más fastidiosa que nadie.

— Eso es diferente. Ahora te pido que vayas a tu cuarto —tomé de mi brazo con fuerza.

— ¡Hey! —Quité su brazo, odiaba los jalones—. Voy de acuerdo, voy a mi cuarto pero tu dejarás de seguirme —ella frunció a un más el ceño.

— No te seguí —arqueé la ceja—. ¡Basta! Yo no soy como los demás que se fían por tu carita de ángel, no me agradas y te vigilaré tan bien que sabré cuando estés respirando y cuando no, ahora vete —creída.

— Sí claro no me seguiste pero ahora me vigilas, Susan Pevensie, tú sí que hablas con coherencia.

Oí a Susan carraspear y eso fue como un alago, la castaña se había enfurecido porque nada de lo que dijo tenía sentido. Yo me di media vuelta y me vi forzada a regresar a mi habitación, no porque Susan me lo hubiera "ordenado" sino porque tenía que hacerlo si no sospecharía algo.

Llegué a mi habitación, aventé la puerta con desespero y me dejé caer en mi cama, solté un gran suspiro tan largo que pensé que nunca acabaría.

— ¿Lista? —oí una voz chillona, claro, Lucy.

— ¿Disculpa? —me levanté y la vi sentada justo en el sillón. A lado de ella había un fauno y una dríade que más parecía a un árbol era rubia, bonita pero era como un árbol.

— Los vestidos ¿No pensarás que usarás ese por siempre no? —ella rió sin disimulo, yo me encogí de hombros.

Comenzaron a tomarme mis medidas, toda clase de medidas para que el vestido quedara justo a la talla, sólo espero no engordar aunque lo veo casi imposible aquí, resulta que no hay golosinas como en Londres.

Lucy me explicó que Susan iba a venir peor por alguna extraña razón no pudo cosa que me asimilaba a que Lucy sabía el porqué no había y ese porque tenía mucho que ver conmigo, no soy de su agrado y ella no es del mío.

Escogí varios diseños, de todos los colores excepto naranja, amarillo y rojo, odiaba esos colores y por lo regular jamás había comprado una prenda de ese color sólo cuando en verdad la necesitaba pero nunca más la volvía a usar. Mis colores eran Rosados, violetas, azules, verdes, usaba el gris pero en vestidos así jamás lo usaría. Tomé uno que fuera blanco a perlado, uno crema con detalles dorados (elección de Lucy) según ella lucía elegante.

Una vez elegido los centenares de colores, aquellas criaturas comenzaron a trabajar y en una hora o más todos mis vestidos estaba hecho. Había elegido diseños que no fuera pesados, ligeros y uno que otro así, según Lucy para las fiestas pero todos lucían extraordinarios y me sorprendió la rapidez con la que trabajaban y era un buen trabajo y como tela finísima y cara. Al día siguiente no dudaría en usar el azul.

La noche transcurrió normal, decidí que tenía que estar lo mejor preparada para mi reto con Edmund y estaba pensando muy bien en lo que le pediría, que me enseñara a pelear con escusa de decirle a Tisroc todo lo que necesitara.

La mañana siguiente fue normal, me desperté temprano, justo para el desayuno… tomé el vestido azul como había acordado la noche anterior. Traté de ajustármelos yo sola peor no pude, lo volteé para amarrar los lazos y después lo volví a girar para que quedara bien. Metí las mangas, acomodé mi cabello. Usé un poco de delineador y lo poco que había usado lo difuminé, amaba ese efecto en mis ojos, me hacía sentir hermosa.

En el camino me encontré a Lucy, venía de rosa y su cabello suelto. Me sonrió sin antes decirme un cortés: "Buenos días". Sonreí ante la amable expresión de la pelirroja, sus ojos turquesas estallaron una explosión de felicidad, no sabía si era por mí o por un día en la mañana.

Me escoltó hacia el desayuno donde me tope con la instintiva mirada de un rubio ojos azules después de una castaña mal humorada que a mi parecer solo quería llamar la atención de todos, siempre que la oía hablar lo hacía con un tono alardeado, muy femenino y elegante, ¡Ah! No podía olvidarlo, esas miradas que me lanzaba. En el desayuno de ayer solo sentí las miradas de ella sobre mí, vi uno que otro fruncido y nuestro encuentro incomodo acerca del espionaje.

Edmund mantenía ojos dormilones, parecía como si estuviera durmiendo, no estaba atento a la charla ni a los chistes de Lucy y Peter, solamente Dios sabe en qué pensaba.

— ¿Y bien Edmund, estás listo? —Peter pregunto atajantemente, yo reí por lo bajo, el medio reaccionó.

— Edmund… ¿Edmund?Edmund! —Lucy llamaba la atención, después de un golpe de mesa por el mayor reaccionó, Lucy rió—. Creo que alguien no durmió como debía —Susan dio una fugaz mirada y volvió a su plato mientras que los sobrantes reían, Edmund medio frunció el ceño pero la risa fue contagiosa.

— Pero si como iba a hacerlo —reí—, es obvio que no pudo hacerlo después de verme montar al unicornio —dije más tajante de lo que Peter se había escuchado.

— Eso quisieras, sólo quiero aclarar que la apuesta fue: _"domar a cualquier caballo_ no a uno solo" tienes que montar a más de 3 si quieres ganar si no perderás y te verás ante mis estrictas ordenes —Edmund sonrió después de meterse un cucharon de chicharos.

—_ Estrictas órdenes_ bah —mascullé.


	16. Chapter 16

**Betrayal has never been so good**

**XVI**

— Edmund… ¿Edmund?Edmund! —Lucy llamaba la atención, después de un golpe de mesa por el mayor reaccionó, Lucy rió—. Creo que alguien no durmió como debía —Susan dio una fugaz mirada y volvió a su plato mientras que los sobrantes reían, Edmund medio frunció el ceño pero la risa fue contagiosa.

— Pero si como iba a hacerlo —reí—, es obvio que no pudo hacerlo después de verme montar al unicornio —dije más tajante de lo que Peter se había escuchado.

— Eso quisieras, sólo quiero aclarar que la apuesta fue: "domar a cualquier caballo no a uno solo" tienes que montar a más de 3 si quieres ganar si no perderás y te verás ante mis estrictas ordenes —Edmund sonrió después de meterse un cucharon de chicharos.

— Estrictas órdenes bah —mascullé.

EL desayuno acabo y justo cuando iba levantando mi cuerpo sobre esa costosa silla con detalles de lujos Lucy me detuvo con una sonrisa tan regocijada. Yo suspiré con ironía, solté una risita mientras rolaban mis ojos. Lucy tomó mi brazo y sin explicación alguna me llevó hacia su cuarto. Era un cuarto tan lujoso como jamás había visto, ¡Hey! Es una reina y las reinas deben de tener lo mejor, así son las leyes de la vida, entre más alto el puesto mejores son las cosas.

— Se que cabalgarás hoy, pero no puedes hacerlo vestido así —Lucy bufó.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Estoy usando un vestido ¿no es así? —Y Lucy burló.

—No, tontilla. Es muy incomodo cabalgar con vestidos; se atora, es largo, se puede rasgar (no mencionado como quedo el de ayer, no te preocupes, ya lo remendaremos), etc., así que te prestaré ropa especial para cabalgar, son pantalones cafés y una camiseta ligera de un bonito rosa coral —sonrió con excitación.

— Oh, bueno, vamos a verlo.

Me medí la ropa con la esperanza que se adaptara a mi cuerpo, que los pantalones no quedaran de pescador o que las magas de la blusa no parecieran de ¾, bajé la blusa que se acomodo muy bien a mi cuerpo, la bajé y me até en cinturón a la cadera, me sentía realmente como una princesa en sus clases de cabalgar.

Lucy al verme no pudo contener soltar un cumplido, clásicos de ella, siempre alagaba a la gente con una increíble modestia. Ella dijo que el rosa se veía elegante en mi y que contrastaba muy bien sobre mi piel, que mis ojos tomaban luz y los hacía brillar, a esto respondí: _"Gracias Lucy, tu tan bien te ves linda hoy, me gusta tu vestido rosado"_ no quería sonar corta y me sentí tan estúpida.

Mi respiraciones eran largas, profundas y temerosas; el miedo me había invadido de pies a cabeza aunque no sabía si llamarle de verdad miedo pues ya había superado mi fobia, lo que me preocupaba era la apuestas ¿Y si de verdad no puedo montar a otros caballos? Son parlantes pero también había normales por lo que me había comentado Lucy hace unos segundos y que ésta vez montaría uno normal uno _no-parlante. _

Seguía a Lucy hasta los establos donde estaba el unicornio que había montado ayer, Rose y enseguida había normales, supe que no eran parlantes por su expresión tan monótona de solo masticar pasto los otros tenía una expresión más viva, despierta y de saber escuchar a su alrededor.

Lucy abrió la puerta de un caballo marrón, lo tomo de las cuerdas, era uno no parlante. Éste relinchó.

Levanté mi vista y pude toparme con los ojos castaños llenos de diversión, una sonrisa se embozaba en su rostro y a lado de él estaba un rubio de ojos azules y más haya sentada sobre un tronco con una expresión tan aburrida y fastidiada estaba Susan abanicándose.

— Bien, ¿Ya conoces las reglas? —fue más allá de una afirmación— entonces montas el caballo sin caerse, como si fueras una experta, cosa que dudo pues dudo que hayas aprendido en un día —rió, Peter lo codeó— ¡Aush! —frunció el ceño.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —dije sarcástica—. Sólo ve, ah, toma apuntes, los necesitarás —fruncí el ceño, Edmund también.

— No necesito de apuntes, YO SÍ SÉ MONTAR caballos —sonrió victoriosamente.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó Lucy observando la anterior escena, yo asentí.

Me acerqué al caballo con los nervios de punta, sentí como mi estomago se retorcía, después sería una dramática si dijera que quería vomitar en esos momentos, pero me sentía como si en cualquier momento lo haría, para mi fortuna ni nauseas llegaron hacía mí.

Pie izquierdo sobre argolla, no olvidar tomar las correas, un brinquito, eso era todo lo que necesitaba pero la incómoda risa de Edmund no dejaba de llenar mi cabeza, se oía su socarrona risita de niño tonto riendo y burlándose de mí. Miré a Peter con ojos tiernos, el me devolví una sonrisa que juraría que me iba a desmayar, Susan Roló los ojos y Lucy no se dio cuenta.

Una… una y media… una y tres cuartos… dos… dos cuartos… tres. Apreté los ojos y coloqué mi pie sobre la argolla tomé impulso, como me lo había dicho Peter, sorpresa mía que aterricé debidamente sobre el caballo. Lucy aplaudió, Peter lo siguió Edmund se cruzó de brazos y Susan volvió a rolar los ojos, ¿Cuál era su problema? De lo mal humorada que era me daban ganar de partirle la cara, a ver si así aprendía algo.

Agité las cuerdas y comenzó a andar. Sentí como se afloraba una sonrisa en mí rostro. "!Rápido!" Gritó Peter, azoté las cuerdas y el caballo comenzó a correr a una increíble velocidad. Empecé a bota incómodamente sobre el caballo, apreté las piernas hacia él pero seguía botando, no tanto como antes pero sentía la sensación. Llevé mi espalda hacia enfrente sin perder la rectitud en ella, apreté un poco más las piernas y aprendí el truco. Sentí como quemaba, también el cansancio.

Los festejos de Lucy y Peter se elevaron en los aires, ¡Dios mío! —pensé—. Hice que el caballo fuera despacio, que cambiara de dirección algo que no sabía cómo hacerlo pero por una extraña razón salió de mí y el caballo reaccionó así. Llegué hacia los reyes, bajé del caballo con habilidad y me monté sobre los brazos de Peter. Lo abracé festejando mi triunfo, Lucy se unió al abrazo. Sabía que Susan se sentiría incomoda y frustrada ¿Yo abrazando a su hermano… y Lucy? No le caigo bien mientras que a Lucy, Peter y a veces Edmund les agrado… esto si debe ser incomodo pero divertido.

— ¡Gracias Peter, Eres un excelente maestro! —lo abracé más fuerte.

— ¿!No es genial! ¡Ahora todo podemos pasear en caballo! —Lucy chilló como niña de 6 años. Y nos separamos.

— Buenos Edmund Pevensie, Una apuesta es una apuesta ¿No? —frunció labios y ceño.

— Ya qué —soltó un bufido de gran derrota. Reí.

— Tranquilo, no será tan malo, sólo es una semana de hacer lo que yo te pida ¿No es grandioso? —Volvió a fruncir, Acto seguido Susan roló los ojos así que decidí ignorarla y seguir con mi broma—, o sea no muchos tienen una GRAN oportunidad como ésta, deberías aprovecharla ya que esta oferta solo está por tiempo limitado —suspiré—. Ya me imagino lo grandioso que será ¿No es así Peter? —Peter rió.

— ¡Por supuesto! Vamos Edmund, ya la oíste, procura no divertirte tanto —Carcajeó.

— ¡Ya sabes lo que dicen! ¡El tiempo pasa rápido cuando uno se divierte! Tómalo y guarda el cambio —reímos, Edmund estaba que soltaba humo.

— Ha-Ha-Ha —dijo sarcástico— Muy graciosos —nos envío una mirada recelosa.

Los hermanos compartieron una mirada mosqueada. Podía apreciar el enfado de Edmund por haber perdido, ¿Era tan orgulloso o simplemente le fastidiaba la idea de hacer lo que otros quieren? No lo conozco, pero tendría que aprender a conocerlo y esta semana seria mi gran oportunidad. Tenía que conocer sus puntos débiles y altas; que le molestaba y que no le molestaba; lo que le parecía lindo o no, sus gustos, todo, ¡Tenía que saberlo todo!

**N/A:** algo larguito no? Bueno no hace daño, eso es lo que dicen :D ay no, tengo una extraña confusión (L) No sé, amo la adtitud de Peter pero está más guapo Edmund, si Peter fuera fisicamente como Edmund y Edmund tubiera la mentalidad de Peter no me molestaría para nada, sería como un _Petmund_(L) es que Peter es tan no sé, maduro, frio y aveces simpatico y Edmund es como... no sé, diferente, es muy maduro pero tiene un _je ne se _quoi que no me gusta:B Quisiera haber abrazado a peter :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Betrayal has never been so good**

**XVII**

Los hermanos compartieron una mirada mosqueada. Podía apreciar el enfado de Edmund por haber perdido, ¿Era tan orgulloso o simplemente le fastidiaba la idea de hacer lo que otros quieren? No lo conozco, pero tendría que aprender a conocerlo y esta semana seria mi gran oportunidad. Tenía que conocer sus puntos débiles y altas; que le molestaba y que no le molestaba; lo que le parecía lindo o no, sus gustos, todo, ¡Tenía que saberlo todo!

Después de todo el escándalo ocurrido Yo me encontraba en mi habitación, mientras atendía una carta que me había llegado, era el mismo petirrojo de la otra vez. Tisroc quería respuestas, quería un resultado de inmediato, quería ya conquistar Narnia, que Edmund estuviera muerto para así librarse del mejor espadachín que haya existido, una guerra fácil para Calormen, pero yo no tenía sus respuestas. Le escribí sobre la apuesta, lo que planeaba hacer. Tenían pensado decirle que me enseñara a pelear, sería mi esclavo por una semana así se vería forzado a hacerlo, y según la psicología no se detendrían hasta que yo aprendiera. Es como si le das un dibujo a un niño y éste pinta mal, tú quieres enseñarle cómo, pero hay un problema: amas pintar por lo tanto comienzas a pintar y pintar hasta que te das cuenta de lo que hiciste, en este caso Edmund me enseñaría pero insistiría tanto hasta lograr que Edmund se aferre a la idea de enseñarme y enseñar, eso haría. Firme, enrollé la carta y la até a pie del petirrojo que en segundo emprendió vuelo.

Solté un bufido, realmente no me gustaba lo que hacía ero después de un rato lo encontraba emocionante luego pensaba en lo asqueroso que era. ¿Quitarle la vida a un ser humano? Eso está en contra de la moral, de la ética de todo, pero como había sumido después de estar aquí en Narnia, pienso que sería valido ya que no estoy en mi mundo, no estoy en Londres, estoy en una clase de dimensión paralela basada en la edad media o de Oro, nunca fui buena en historia pero creo que me entienden cuando les digo que esto no tiene pinta de nada moderno, peor era increíblemente emocionante, me sentía a veces como en un cuento de princesas o simplemente como un libro de historia medieval.

Busqué en mi bolso y ahí lo encontré, era _el elixir del último suspiro, _así es como yo lo llamo, pues eso es lo que provoca. Sólo imagino a Edmund bebiendo una copa con el elixir, sentir un tremendo escalofrío llevándose los colores del su piel, mirar hacia el cielo mientras suplica con ojos profundos y el _último suspiro_ ahí sería cuando tendría que huir, pues no podía quedarme, ¡Qué la tierra me tragara y que jamás me encontraran! ¡Ni siquiera Susan!

**PV Susan Pevensie.**

Si algo sé es que cuando se inician las cosas hay que terminarlas y si las vas a hacer hay que hacerlas bien y eso era lo que iba a hacer. No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados, no sería igual de inepta que todos aquellos, Sabía que ella planeaba algo, lo podía oler a más de 100 metros de distancia, pero ¡Esa cara tan inocente! La odiaba, la odiaba con toda mi alma y me propondría a buscar cualquier prueba, cualquier cosa que la descubriera, si, hablo se infiltrarme a su cuarto, revolotear sus cosas y obtener la evidencia, ¿Cómo es que ella usa delineador? ¿Las barras de labios? ¡Eso es una barra de labios no pintura, BARRA DE LABIOS! Sus mejillas tan rosadas y con brillos ¡Eso es rubor! ¿Cómo es que camina como una doncella? O ¿Come cómo una? Ni siquiera tiene acento Calormeno ¿Cómo demonios dice que viene de Calormen sin siquiera tener el acento? ¡Y los animales, por Aslan! ¿Quién no sabe que en Narnia los animales hablan? Calormen lo sabe ¿Por qué ella no? Definitivamente aquí hay algo que no cuadra muy bien, esa niñita nos está mintiendo a todos y voy averiguar el por qué.

— ¡Peter! —llamé autoritariamente, el me miró con ceño fruncido, pero vino hacia mí.

— ¿Sucede algo, Susan? —levantó una ceja como siempre solía hacerlo cuando había problemas o cosas a debatir o simplemente por ridículo.

— Sí —movía mi cabeza afirmativamente, después volteé a todas direcciones asegurándome que nadie estuviera viéndonos, inclusive Taylor—. Es Taylor…

— ¿Paso algo con ella? ¿Se encuentra bien? —el tono preocupado de Peter me molesto.

— Ella está bien —*No por mucho tiempo*—, es qué… no confío en ella, Peter —chillé, Peter roló los ojos.

— Susan, basta. Taylor es una buena chica, sólo ha sufrido y nosotros la hemos rescatado para darle un mejor futuro y si es necesario vivirá para siempre en Cair Paravel al menos que encontremos a sus familiares.

— ¡Peter! Sólo déjame terminar… —farfulló—. Es ella… la he estado observando desde que llego, ayer y hoy… hay algo tan extraño en ella, como el hecho de que come como uno de nosotros, usa delineadores como los que solía usar en Londres, ¡Barras de labios y rubor! También su acento ¿No crees que si hubiera estado en Calormen toda su vida o al menos unos meses, ya hubiera tomado el acento?

— Vamos Susan…

— Hasta juraría que habla como nosotros… tenemos que tener cuidado, Peter… _a veces las cosas no son como parecen…_

— Exactamente, tú misma lo has dicho _"Las cosas no son como parecen" _

— Peter, no juego. Sabes que siempre he tenido un sexto sentido cuando las cosas están mal, es enserio Peter, ésta chica podría estar trabajando para el Tisroc… ¡Oh! ¡Y la otra vez la encontré espiándolos! —noté una reacción desfavorable, era como si Peter fuera escupir lo que tomaba, pero no estaba tomando nada es éste preciso momento.

— ¿Cómo?

— En dónde entrenan tu, Edmund y los demás soldados, en el campo… ella estaba ahí escondida y la reprendí… —Peter me desaprobaba con la mirada, me sentí tan estúpida al confesarle bajo palabras que la seguía.

— Tal vez sólo le intriga la batalla… yo no cuestionaría eso… a los hombres les gusta ese tipo de cosas y al ser una mujer, bueno… es impresionante —revoloteé los ojos, ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre sea tan tonto frente unas piernas bonitas o ojos?

— ¡Peter! —le llamé la atención borrando aquella sonrisa lela—, de verdad… me preocupa… no confío en los Calormenos, ya sabes cómo son !Siempre buscan cualquier cosa para involucrarse con Narnia! —pateé el piso.

— Susan… —dijo despacio— a veces creo que sólo intentas ser más que una niña lista, pero en esto no… confío en Taylor y si no te parece pues lo siento mucho. Tienes que aprender a cambiar de actitud porque con esa no resultas ser buena acompañante —Peter terminó su discurso lanzándome una mirada de reservación. Yo sentía como mis orejas hervían, tenía ganas de lanzar fuego por la boca, nadie me quería escuchar.

**-O-**

Examinaba el elixir en mis manos, aun con el vidrio sentía algo en mis dedos como quemazón, era tan efectivo y peligroso que ni el vidrio podría aguantar su efecto, ahora, ¿Cuándo pase por la tráquea de Edmund? ¡BASTA! Deja de pensar en ello y a lo tuyo, tienes una apuesta con Edmund, el tiene que obedecer a tus ordenes una semana, me enseñará a pelear y al final pensare en ello, por lo tanto quiero disfrutar de lo que queda de mi mísera vida, quiero que éstas semanas sean las mejores de mi vida para después volver a mi aburrida vida llena de dolor, sí, eso será lo que haré, las aprovecharé al máximo y hare que sean lo más duraderas posibles para así no sentirme tan culpable de haber matado a Edmund.

**N/A**: _Ay! no se pierdan la cosa se pone buena! bien aquí vemos algo de los celos de Susan :D bien ire a dormir:DDD ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Betrayal has never been so good**

**XVIII**

Examinaba el elixir en mis manos, aun con el vidrio sentía algo en mis dedos como quemazón, era tan efectivo y peligroso que ni el vidrio podría aguantar su efecto, ahora, ¿Cuándo pase por la tráquea de Edmund? ¡BASTA! Deja de pensar en ello y a lo tuyo, tienes una apuesta con Edmund, el tiene que obedecer a tus ordenes una semana, me enseñará a pelear y al final pensare en ello, por lo tanto quiero disfrutar de lo que queda de mi mísera vida, quiero que éstas semanas sean las mejores de mi vida para después volver a mi aburrida vida llena de dolor, sí, eso será lo que haré, las aprovecharé al máximo y hare que sean lo más duraderas posibles para así no sentirme tan culpable de haber matado a Edmund.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! —sonrió el castaño pecoso, ésta era mi oportunidad.

— No, no te preocupes, venía distraída… pensando en tu "premio" —sonreí, el soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Premio? ¿Se supone que es un premio? —Volvió a reír—, de acuerdo, dime —se recargó en la pared tan cerca de mí, sentí como me paralizaba, como si me hubieran quitado el último suspiro… oh, espera ¡Eso es lo que hizo!

— Tendrás que entrenarme —dije tratando de salir del hechizo del castaño. Al decir esto casi resbala al piso.

— ¿Entrenarte? ¿!Qué! —sus parecían canicas como chocolate, bien solo chocolates.

— Sí, ¿Hay algo de malo? —el no dijo nada—, me llama la atención todo eso de batallas campales, tiro con arco, usar espadas y cotas mallas con lindos escudos, realmente es interesante, además tu hermana me ha visto observándote y se ha llevado una loca idea a la cabeza, la verdad es confuso pero sé que es disparatada, pero no importa, quiero que me entrenes por una semana, eso es el castigo, tu harás lo que yo diga por una semana y lo que quiero es que me entrenes ¿Así o más claro, Sr. Pevensie? —pestañeó y asintió inseguramente.

— ¿Qué hacías mirando?

— ¡Ya te lo he dicho! Quería ver como entrenan aquí porque en Calormen sólo me tenían de gitana, me mataban de hambre, sed y además de todo eso me golpeaban y no sabes cuantas veces deseaba poder defenderme, quitarles sus cimitarras y matarlos en un dos por tres y si algún día me encuentro a Tisroc, lo matare con ayuda de tus habilidades, entonces… ¿Es un trato? Bueno ¿Lo harías? —batí las pestañas coquetamente, sonreí y me balanceé un poco, el sonrió.

— Claro, además nunca había conocido a una chica que le llamaran la atención éste tipo de cosas, bueno además de Susan y Lucy pero aun así les preocupa más sus vestidos entallados, bailes y el té —reí, clásico.

— Te aseguro que no soy como las otras, Edmund Pevensie, soy diferente, ya lo verás mañana cuando empecemos… ¡Ah! Podrías quitarle esas _ideas disparatas a Susan _creé que soy una clase de espía o algo así —reí—, es un poco rara, y gracias a ello me ha estado siguiendo a todas partes —volví a reír, gran plan Taylor— es un poco rara la chica pero creo que es agradable, nunca me había sentido tan importante si no fuera por ella —Edmund se encogió de hombros, rió por mi comentario luego giro de espaldas sin antes despedirse con una movimiento de mano al aire.

Me sentía en ese momento tan malvada, había jugado con la mente de Edmund y por la lógica supondría que Susan podía estar contándoselo a alguien o planea hacerlo así que cuando lo intente con Edmund no funcionará.

Di un brinquitos y me fui a buscar a Lucy, que estaba en los jardines con un libro en manos bajo la copa de un árbol, "_Faunos, dríades y criaturas celestiales" _Hmm… mitología nórdica, amo la mitología pero prefiero la griega.

— Hola —senté a su lado distrayéndola de tan fascinante lectura—. ¿Qué lees? Sé que sonará un poco estúpido debido a que leí el nombre pero se ve interesante —me encogí de hombros, ella sonrió con cierta excitación, como si hubiera esperado todo el día a que alguien le preguntara.

— Es sobre los faunos y dríades, cosas que acostumbran hacer durante las fiestas, por ejemplo: cuando se acerca la primavera ellos bailan, cantan y los faunos tocan su flauta, es verdaderamente asombroso, además vienen ciertos nombres famosos de Faunos y uno de ellos es el Sr. Thumnus, un buen amigo que nos ayudó con la bruja blanca, bueno a mí me ayudó —sonrió.

— Si no te molesta, me gustaría escuchar esa historia —sonreí.

— Viene en el libro, es una de las historia, relata exactamente cómo ocurrieron las cosas con la bruja blanca, cuando mi hermano estuvo en su mazmorra, cuando Peter lo coronaron _"Temor de todos los lobos"_, Cuando papá Noel nos dio nuestros obsequios que resultaron ser armas, también cuenta de ciertas dríades que no encontramos en el camino, etc. Puedo prestártelo si quieres en que siento que si te digo perderías la emoción de leerlo y es algo que a mí no me gusta —ladió los labios.

— Sería grandioso, cuando termines puedes prestármelo, pero no te apures, tengo todo el tiempo, tu lee con calma —ella cerró el libro.

— Creo que daré una pausa, he estado leyendo todo el día, llevo la mitad y eso que lo empecé hoy en la mañana —se sonrojó un poco.

— Entonces debe ser muy interesante —suspiré— yo tenía unos cuantos libros, me gusta mucho leer a decir verdad pe-ero mi mad- eh quiero decir los soldados y las gitanas envidiosas me maltrataban, se ponía celosas de que tuviera libros y supiera leer y por eso me acusaban y me los quitaban… —Basta Taylor, das vergüenza, tu madre era la que te los quitabas porque era más divertido leer que ponerle atención.

— Vaya eso es triste… cuando vivía en Londres —sonrió.

— ¿!Londres! ¿Viviste en Londres? —se quedó estupefacta.

— No pensé que conocieras Londres… —me miro suspicazmente…

— ¡No sé qué es eso! Sólo pregunté que era… —_uff…_

— Ah… es una ciudad fuera de este mundo o dimensión, de verdad en hermosa. Vivía ahí por 1940, un año en ese mundo… entonces descubrí Narnia pero… en 1949, hubo un accidente ferrocarrilero y… bueno terminamos aquí junto con mi primo Eustace, una amiga nuestra Jill Pole, los primeros descubridores de Narnia, y nos reencontramos con nuestros viejos amigos excepto que Susan no estaba en el tren, pero Aslan la dejó volver porque vio lo infeliz que era… _Susan siempre ansiaba con llegar a la edad más estúpida de todas para quedarse lo más posible que sea _solo le importaban las barras de labios, delineadores y polvos rosados pero a fin a cabo aprendió la lección y está aquí con nosotros —volvió a sonreír—. La verdad estoy feliz de estar aquí en Narnia, me encanta éste lugar además es demasiado puro y hay criaturas que allá no existían ni en broma.

— Con todo lo que pase en Calormen ni siquiera sabía que en Narnia hablaban los animales, había escuchado de criaturas extrañas pero jamás que los caballos hablaran… tampoco recuerdo muchas cosas de mí, no tengo memoria más que hace un año… de verdad a veces me pregunto quién soy. Todo mundo me criticaba por mi piel y mis ojos, decían que era diferentes y me hacía menos aunque Tisroc lo utilizaba de otra forma, siempre quería destacar mi piel pesé lo que pese y que mis ojos relucieran con la luz cosa que a las demás no les gustaba nada. Había una chica, Jashreen creo, ella era de ojos verdes pero cuando llegué inmediatamente me odio por ser el centro de atención de todos, pues ¿Quién iba a tener ojos violetas y piel blanca? Nadie que fuera gitana —volví a suspirar, me sentí nuevamente como lo había sentido con Edmund, esa sensación de victoria, ya saben, si había problema con Susan ellos estaría para defenderme, eso realmente era bueno.

— Pero no debiste sentirte mal, piensa: Hoy nadie tiene ojos violetas y eso te hace ser única y especial y las personas únicas y especiales son sinónimo de originalidad y las cosas extrañas son geniales por lo tanto lo original es genial.

— Vaya… eso es… lindo, Gracias Lucy —la abracé—. Bien creo que ya es un poco tarde, mira la hora, bueno el sol —ella rió—. Nos vemos Lucy, muchas gracias, iré por algo te comer si no te importa o por si es descortés.

— No, no Cair Paravel es tu casa, adelante —ella volvió a sonreír volviendo a su lectura.

Sonreí y después corrí hacia la cocina donde unos faunos me cocinaron algo sencillo, ellos pensaban en cocinarme sope, carne y postre pero me sentía tan desdichada por lo que acepté un simple bocadillo. Después de comerlo charle con ellos, si me vieran en mi escuela haciendo esto me tomarían como una _freak total _aun más de lo que me creían, porque… ellos no creen en faunos ni hadas ellos viven en un mundo tan cerrado y nunca han querido mirar al exterior… eso lo había escuchado alguna vez en mi vida pero no recordaba quien lo había dicho, pero si podría descartar a mi madre, ella no es la clase de madre que da consejos y menos que se sienta a escuchar, ella sólo es una adolescente en cuerpo de 40.

**N/A:** _Muchas gracias por los reviews!, jamás había recibido tantos, muchas gracias a todas las que leen mi fic, estoy plenamente agradecida. Ya saben leo cualquier historia de Narnia, HP... etc, pueden decirme de las suyas :) bueno, hasta el sig. capitulo :D au revoir belles petites! _


	19. Chapter 19

**Betrayal has never been so good**

**IX**

Sonreí y después corrí hacia la cocina donde unos faunos me cocinaron algo sencillo, ellos pensaban en cocinarme sope, carne y postre pero me sentía tan desdichada por lo que acepté un simple bocadillo. Después de comerlo charle con ellos, si me vieran en mi escuela haciendo esto me tomarían como una freak total aun más de lo que me creían, porque… ellos no creen en faunos ni hadas ellos viven en un mundo tan cerrado y nunca han querido mirar al exterior… eso lo había escuchado alguna vez en mi vida pero no recordaba quien lo había dicho, pero si podría descartar a mi madre, ella no es la clase de madre que da consejos y menos que se sienta a escuchar, ella sólo es una adolescente en cuerpo de 40.

Al día siguiente, sábado. Había perdido la noción de los días, no tenía un calendario y la falta de tecnología comenzaba atontarme. No podía calcular con exactitud si eran las 3:45 tenía que usar un reloj de sol, el calendario era algo difícil, no había uno en mi cuarto y preguntar me hacía sentir tonta.

Use un hermoso vestido morado profundo, era algo parecido a la tela shantung de seda, parecía tener aspecto Tornasol y los detalles en dorados le iban muy bien además se sacar buen partido a mi figura… cuando vuelva a Londres Elizabeth Carter morirá de envidia al ver mi cintura y mi esbelto cuerpo y con el entretenimiento de Edmund de verdad pareceré modelo.

— ¡Buenos días! —dije amablemente entrando al comedor, todos estaban ahí excepto Edmund. Peter me sonrió y por un momento creí desmayarme, Lucy también lo hizo pero no fue tan importante como Peter. Susan ni hablar.

— ¡Hola Taylor! —dijo Lucy y como era de esperarlo Peter también.

—Un fauno puso un plato frente mío— ¿Quieren hacer algo hoy? —pregunté, Peter miró hacia arriba después volvió a sonreír.

— Yo sí —dijo Peter, Lucy rió confirmando mis sospechas, yo sólo pude ruborizarme.

— Creo que vomitaré —dijo fríamente Susan volviéndose a su plato picando con el tenedor.

—Éste era el momento perfecto para poner a todos contra de Susan— ¿Disculpa? —Susan soltó repentinamente el tenedor—. Desde que he llegado sólo me has tratado mal y yo jamás te he dirigido la palabras más unas dos veces, Perdona pero ¿Cuál es tú problema? —Susan abría los ojos como platos, parecían tan fríos llenos de ira ¿Eran tan inteligente como quería parecerlo? Si lo es debía adivinar muy bien mi plan.

— Tú eres mi problema. No soy para nada tonta, soy observadora como para decir que hay algo raro en ti, algo raro que no me gusta. ¿Cómo es que comes como una dama? ¿Usa barras de labios? ¿Delineador? ¡Y ni si quiera tienes acento Calormen! ¿¡Quién eres!

— ¡Cómo quieres que tenga acento Calormen cuando no recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada! recuerdos meses, y si como, a manera de una dama eso es algo de lo que no te puedo contestar, supongo que estaba en mis costumbres y las barras de labios son fáciles de hacer, no basta con pintura —Susan se quedó estupefacta. Los dos hermanos mantenían sus cubiertos al aire con la boca abierta.

— ¿y Edmund? —preguntó la pequeña evitando una gran discusión.

— Supongo que dormido, tal vez se quedó leyendo, ya sabes lo fan que es el de la _literatura_ —Peter hizo énfasis en lo último.

— Se supone que hoy tiene que cumplir con el trato —dije.

— ¿Y cuál fue el castigo que elegiste? Bueno se supone que el debe obedecerte por una semana, ¿pero qué tienes pensado? Sabes lo conozco perfectamente, puedes preguntarme que le molesta y con gusto te digo —reí.

— Le dije que me entrenara —Susan volteó nuevamente hacía mi justo con una palabra en la boca.

— ¡NO! ¡Eso NO! —se levantó de su silla, me miró a los ojos y sentí congelarme pero aguataría lo más que pudiera.

— ¿Qué? No le veo nada de malo y por lo que sé, tú también entrenas tiro con arco y Lucy con una daga. Yo no veo el problema y ya te lo había dicho: me llama la atención las batallas campales y eso de usar espadas y arcos —Vi el ceño fruncido de Susan, como su rostro adquiría un tono rojizo.

— ¡Esto es intolerable! —salió del comedor marchando con puños cerrados y frente muy en alto.

— No hagas mucho caso a lo que dice, últimamente ha estado así, supongo que no le agrada no ser el centro de atención siempre —dije Peter.

— Entonces… ¿No hay ningún problema de que Edmund me entrene? —ellos negaron.

— Yo puedo ayudarte —dijo Lucy—, se me da el tiro con arco pero Susan es la experta y Edmund es un excelente espadachín.

— Eso sería grandioso.

Después de un entretenido desayuno, fui a mi habitación, claro no me imaginaba quine iba a estar esperando fuera de mi puerta. Sentí que me quedaba sin palabras, que no era capaz de moverme. Mis ojos eran como canicas o planetas fuera de sus orbitas y no podía dejar de mirarlo con boca-abierta. El estaba afuera, esperando monótonamente como si se tratara de cualquier día, pero no lo era. El sonrió al verme.

— Hola Taylor —dijo alegremente, quise salir de mi transe y responder como si se tratara de Lucy.

— ¡Ah, Edmund! Hola —creo que demasiado actuado.

— Bien, ¿Tienes ropa de batalla? —¿Qué?

— No. Lamentablemente no —ladeé una sonrisa.

— Hmm… Lucy —susurró—. Yo tengo una cuanta, bueno a decir verdad tengo suficientes, ¿Quieres probarte unos? —¡Pero por supuesto!

— De acuerdo.

— Espero que te queden, si no podemos arreglarlo con un cinturón o doblando un poco la bastilla.

Usar ropa de Edmund ¡Usar ropa de Edmund! Es como si Edmund estuviera abrazándome todo el día.

Me dio unos pantalones cafés junto con una camiseta gris-azul, era como terciopelo pero resistente y mas suave. Me dio un cinturón y después unas botas a mi parecer eran enormes pero Lucy me dio unas suyas.

Edmund me escolto hacia su campo de entrenamiento, ahí estaba todo lo necesario (Espadas, arcos, flechas, escudos, cotas mallas, etc.).

Dijo que debía empezar con tiro con arco, que empezaríamos desde principiante hasta llegar a las espadas.

**N/A**: siento decepcionar :/ este capitulo fué aburrido y temo decirle que no podre subir diario a partir del lunes, empiezo con examenes y lamento tener el más díficl el lunes así que tengo que estudiar :/

PD: no les gusto la pelea de Susan y Taylor?


	20. Chapter 20

**Betrayal has never been so good**

**XX**

Me dio unos pantalones cafés junto con una camiseta gris-azul, era como terciopelo pero resistente y mas suave. Me dio un cinturón y después unas botas a mi parecer eran enormes pero Lucy me dio unas suyas.

Edmund me escolto hacia su campo de entrenamiento, ahí estaba todo lo necesario (Espadas, arcos, flechas, escudos, cotas mallas, etc.).

Dijo que debía empezar con tiro con arco, que empezaríamos desde principiante hasta llegar a las espadas.

El arco era grandioso, me sentía realmente una princesa. Madera tallada a mano, las flechas de punta de oro.

Tomé el arco, era grande y pesaba un poco, entonces él me explico.

La el final de la flecha debía tomarla entre mi dedo de en medio y anular y formaría un puño. La lecha tenía que estar bien soportada por el elástico, tenía que asegurarme que estuviera firme ni se moviera entonces ahí era cuando debía jalar la flecha hacia mí.

Edmund me explico que mi postura era fundamental para la dirección de la flecha, entre más erguida me encontrara mucho mejor.

Estiré el resorte (claro, me corrigió cientos de veces, el truco era poner mi puño donde sostenía la flecha y el elástico frente a mi mandíbula, casi pegada. Estirar bien los brazos y con la punta de la flecha apuntar al objetivo).

Apunta, estira, ¡Dispara!

Fue sorprendente ver como la flecha encajaba a la perfección sobre el centro del tablero. Edmund sonrió y me felicito por mi perfecto tiro para ser una novata, yo volví a citarle: _"Te aseguro que no soy como las otras chicas" _volvió a reír.

Repetí el mismo procedimiento obteniendo casi los mismos resultados. Había veces en que no centraba, otras donde faltaban centímetros o quedaban alejadas pero la fuerza era buena.

Practiqué una hora más a lado de Edmund y (por tonto o ridículo que suene) me inventaba escusas para que Edmund me abrazara fingiendo explicarme: cómo se debía tirar la flecha o la postura ¿Habría él estado consciente de lo que hacía? Porque no dejaba de sonreír.

Dieron en punto de la 1 de la tarde. Decidimos irnos a aplastar bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, respirar el fresco aire mientras chocaba en nuestros rostros. Con ojos cerrados y sonrisas descansábamos.

— ¿Y bien? —Pregunté yo— cuenta algo sobre ti, yo te he contado muchas cosas, ahora sigues tú —Edmund frunció un poco el ceño.

— No me has contado nada, sólo porque quería entrenar —¡Era a Peter! ¡Gran pedazo de estiércol!

— ¡Oh! Creo que debió haber sido ha Lucy —me encogí de hombros—. Bueno cuéntame algo y yo te cuento algo ¿Va?

— Va —sonrió—. De acuerdo —miró al cielo, roló su vista por todos lados… era visual… (Test psicológico) pude saberlo por la dirección de sus ojos al pensarlo… si soy bastante observadora—, Tengo 17 años… Vengo de otro mundo, Inglaterra… Solía ser tan malcriado como cualquier niño, sólo que yo era despiadado, egoísta. Llegar a Narnia cambió mi vida y gracias a la profecía soy rey, Rey Edmund, el justo —fruncí mis labios.

— Eso no —reí—, hablo de ti, digo… ¿Qué cosas de gustan? ¿Tu pasatiempo? ¿Color? Emm… No sé ¿Alguna chica? —reí.

— ¡Oh! Bien. Me gusta mucho leer libros, también entrenar, me encanta molestar a Peter, Lucy —lo miré con ojos sarcásticos— bueno Susan no, ella aburrida —reí.

— Vaya, tu sí que tienes gran sentido del humor. Sigue.

— Hm… pasatiempo ya te lo he dicho… Mmm… Color: azul o tal vez rojo, depende de mí humor —volví a reír, vaya, Edmund era gracioso a lo que Peter sería de caballeroso— ¿Chica? —y me miro con suspicacia.

— Sí, Edmund, chica —rolé los ojos. Cualquiera que fuera ya me estaba preparando para arrancarle el cuello.

— Bien, se llama Rose.

— Descríbela.

— Era como cualquiera de todas las chicas (hablo del complexión) Alta, delgada, tu sabes. Tenía cabello rizado/ondulado por debajo de los hombros, era rubio como… Hmm… ¿Dorado oscuro, cobrizo? —"Oh" dije—. Sus ojos eran azul claro, parecidos a los de Susan, era de labios gruesos —¿¡Qué! ¿Se fijó en sus labios?— rosados como el salmón, mejillas rosadas, rostros redondo, piel blanca.

— Debe ser muy bonita —sin palabras…— ¿Personalidad?

— Era un poco rara, sabes, hacía cosas como las que Lucy suele hacer, si se junta mucho con Lucy. Nos conocimos en un baile, ella jugaba con Lucy. En fin, tiene un gran sentido del humor, era difícil hacerla callar, hacia tantas cosas raras —rió como si se acordara de un recuerdo—. Siempre se ponía a bailar sin música… pero al final la besé y eso fue lo peor que pude hacer… ella dijo que era un amigo, su mejor amigo y que no quería que nada cambiara… Es de Archeland.

— Vaya… eso es lindo… de verdad. Yo no soy la clase de chicas que suele decir eso pero es lindo… esa chica debe ser todo un premio…

— Sí —Edmund suspiro con desgana—. Sigues tú, cuenta.

— Mi nombre es Taylor, desde los grandes cielos Calormenes, Rey Edmund, Él justo. ¿Necesito hacer una reverencia? —Edmund rió.

— ¡NO! Vamos, cuenta.

— De acuerdo —reí—. Me gusta mucho leer, si también amo leer, en especial sobre historias irrealistas pero ya que estoy aquí me cuesta pensar que no son verdad. Mi pasatiempo favorito sería, no sé ¿Estar al exterior? Odio estar todo el tiempo encerrada, también me gusta pintar y experimentar con cosas nuevas. Color: Me gustan muchos los violetas y azules oscuros, ya sabes… por mi ojos, me gusta destacarlos.

— Son hermosos… ni Rose tenía unos ojos tan lindos —¡Calla Edmund o harás que me desmaye!

— Gracias —sonreí ocultando un sonrojo—. Volviendo al tema súper importante… ¿Te tengo que decir de un chico?

— Sí. Yo te dije sobre Rose a pesar que no te conozco, ahora dime sobre algún chico. Has vivido en Calormen, dudo que no hubiera alguien que no te gustara.

— ¡Ay por favor! —Rolé los ojos—. Bien. No supe su nombre nunca, pero era un chico muy apuesto. Su piel era morena clara, tenía unos increíbles y enormes ojos verdes acuosos, largas pestañas que juraría haberlas contados todas… 524 —Edmund abrió los ojos y yo suspiré sabiendo que nada era cierto, pero ¿No podía soñar?— tenían una forma almendrada. Su cabello era negro o tal vez castaño oscuro, sus labios… hmm… nunca me fije en ellos pero en su nariz sí, era respingada. Tenía un increíble cuerpo de soldado, siempre que lo veía estaba sonriendo pero si me dices de su personalidad era odiosa, Claro ¡Tenía que se Calormeno! En fin. Un día yo iba pasando, no recuerdo que hacia pero estaba buscando algo en el marcadillo cuando me lo topo. El era un chico bastante coqueto con todas las chicas, eso lo odiaba pero era muy apuesto. Quiso ayudarme pero me negué, insistió e insistió y al final acepté. Me llevó a donde las tenía que llevar y acto seguido quiso besarme… bueno… me beso. Después de haber conseguido lo que quería me alejé y como sabía cómo era el chico pues ¿Qué tenía que perder?

— Si, así son los calormenos —plisó los labios.

— ¿Otra cosa? Hmm… dime algo no sé ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear? — ¡Bingo!

— Después de pelear con la Bruja blanca (Luego te explico eso).

— ¡Oh, Lucy me conto algo sobre eso!, pero me gustaría escucharlo de ti. Continua.

— Peter peleó contra ella por ser el mayor, yo lo ayudé un poco, destruí la varita de la bruja pero ella me apuñaló —enchueco los labios—, luego pasamos 15 años en Narnia y durante ese tiempo aprendí y no es por presumir pero soy el mejor espadachín —movió las cejas.

— ¡No, Claro que no presumes! —lo empujé.

— "Y _como sabía cómo era chico pues ¿Qué tenía que perder?"_ —recitó.

— ¡Vamos Edmund! Ni siquiera sabía su nombre y si él quería besarme y yo a él por ser apuesto ¿Qué había de perder? Era obvio que después del beso él se iría como si nada pasara cosa que a mí no me molestaba. Ambos los hacíamos para bien propio. ¡Por favor! ¿Quién no querría besar a la única chica de piel blanca y ojos violetas?

— Te lo dejaré pasar sólo porque estoy seguro que yo también lo hubiera hecho, sólo que haría eso, besarte y luego hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Si di el primer paso es por algo ¿No? —Vaya, estos Pevensie sí que son una caja llena de monerías.

— Bueno, creo que iré a darme una ducha, estoy tan pegajosa como tú —reí—. Hasta luego. Y amm… me gustaría conocer a Rose —Edmund suspiró.

Me di medía vuelta y caminé. Esa tal Rose, debía ser una ángel por lo que Edmund había mencionado y la manera en que suspiró debía suponer que la sigue amando y yo sólo soy otra chica… aunque si me dieran a elegir entre Edmund y Peter… creo que elegiría a Peter. Sabes, es muy difícil escoger. Peter es apuesto y caballeroso y no podría negarlo, Edmund es joven, gracioso pero es que la caballerosidad hoy en día ha muerto.

Me tendí sobre mi cama, cuando escuché un pequeño ruidito sobre el cristal. Dirigí mi vista tan perezosa y ahí estaba ese petirrojo con una carta atada a pie. Lo último que se mi podría ocurrir quien era fue mi madre. Desaté la carta y la leí.

**N/A:** _Hola :D esta es una compensación a lo que no subí, verdad? bueno espeo que es haya gustado y que le den click ese link tan bonito que dice review :)))_


	21. Chapter 21

**Betrayal has never been so good**

**XXI**

Me tendí sobre mi cama, cuando escuché un pequeño ruidito sobre el cristal. Dirigí mi vista tan perezosa y ahí estaba ese petirrojo con una carta atada a pie. Lo último que se mi podría ocurrir quien era fue mi madre. Desaté la carta y la leí.

Su escritura tan retachada en tinta, trazos cursivos tan horripilantes y con un estilo que me recordaba al rey Arturo (hablando de la época): Tisroc. Un escalofrió recorrió toda mi columna vertical, sentía como los cabellos de mi cuello se erguían como si se tratara de un gato, mi rostro se puso tan rígido al leer las ultimas letras. _"Tienes una semana, mi querida Taylor o yo, personalmente, Tisroc, tomaré cartas en el asunto" _dejé caer al mismo tiempo que espantaba a ese tonto petirrojo, chilló y se perdió entre los aires.

Miré la carta una y otra vez, mis lágrimas caían como mares ¿Una semana? ¡Debía estar demente! La apuesta, ni siquiera se sus tácticas, tendría que robarle no sé, estrategias, libros dónde estuvieras escritas _"Las más famosas Tácticas del Rey Edmund" _pero lo que más me dolía era tener que matarlo, aun que lo odiara a morir, no quita el hecho que tenga que matarlo.

Arrugué la carta entre mi puño, después la aventé hasta perderse en la habitación. No supe donde cayó, en que rincón pero quería desaparecer esa carta a cualquier lugar. ¿Y si huía? No, inútil ¿A dónde iría? ¿Quién querría recibir a una tonta como yo? Nadie, absolutamente nadie.

Ese día ni me dieron ganas de comer, sólo que al salir de mi habitación encontré una bandeja con comida y una nota.

_Espero que te guste. Sopa y algo de carne y algo de jugo._

_PD: Tendrás que explicarme porque no bajaste a comer._

_Con amor:_

_Lucy xxx_

Si, definitivamente eso había en la bandeja. Comi un poco, después dejé la bandeja a fuera e hice mis mejores esfuerzos por dormir.

Al día siguiente me sentía aun más peor de lo que me había sentido. Eso quedaba 6 días. Justo en el momento que me levantaba otra vez la ventana sonó. Mire con celo fruncido a este petirrojo que golpeteaba y golpeteaba el cristal. De mala gana fue atenderlo y éste tenía OTRA nota en la patita. La desaté y la leí.

_"De tal modo que no has respondido mis mensajes debo suponer que debes estar muy ocupada, lo que me deja en claro que sabes lo que haces y me gustaría saberlo"_

Busque una pluma, de tinta y traté de escribir. Claro manché la hoja porque jamás había usado una. Si usaba mucha tinta se chorreaba si usaba poca no pintaba, pero al fin escribí.

_"Necesito al menos de 10 días. Te enviaré libros sobre sus tácticas y te diré todo lo que sé. Si es posible me infiltraré en su habitación, pero necesito de 10 días. Recuerda la apuesta: el me enseñará a pelear con escusa de saber más de él". _Me sentí enfermiza y mandé la nota.

Hoy tenía una larga lista por hacer.

1ero. buscar en la biblioteca libros acerca de Edmund.

2do. Practicar con Edmund.

3er. Infiltrarme en su habitación, buscar notas importantes.

4to. Enviar la nota a Tisroc.

Lucía corta, lo sé pero era complicada.

Bajé al desayuno donde me tope con la mirada inquisidora de Lucy, Arqueó una ceja y yo me encogí de hombros.

Pase a un lado de Susan, noté su mirada en mi y por lo que podía asumir había olido mi perfume, después vio mi atuendo pero la mayor parte del tiempo se fue a mi rostro.

Me senté a un lado de Susan por desgracia mía ya que Lucy se encontraba a un lado de Edmund.

Tomé mi tenedor y es algo de inercia que tengo (Y seguro que algunas les ha de pasar) es levantar el meñique al tomar las cosas. Susan para nada le gusto eso.

Di un bocadillo y terminamos todos al mismo tiempo y nos quedamos para disfrutar algunos chistes (Una rutina ya diaria) de Lucy, Edmund y Peter.

Todos soltábamos carcajadas pero Susan apenas y sonreía ¿Por qué las personas se amargan? Esa era mi pregunta para Susan.

— Y entonces ella se golpeó con el arco —rieron todos. Si eso me había pasado ayer—. Pero a final de cuentas es una excelente arquera. En el primer tiro dio justo en el centro —y no hubiera dicho esto porque Susan explotó.

— ¿A sí? Eso lo veremos —frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos. Podía oler su ira cosa que me dio risa.

— ¿Sí? —reí.

— ¿Te crees tan asombrosa como todos dicen? Pruébalo.

— ¡Oh, Susan! No empieces de nuevo. Eres tan inmadura, deja tus celos para otro lado ¿Quieres? —Rolé los ojos.

— Susan, por favor —atajó Peter—. Basta —Susan apretó los nudillos. Sus huesos marcaron marcas blancas sobre sus nudillos debido a la presión.

— Bueno, Creo que me retiraré —me levanté pero Lucy me detuvo con una mirada suplicante.

— No, quédate un rato más ¿Sí? —chilló.

— Me gustaría pero tengo cosas que hacer —le guiñé el ojo y desaparecía recto a la biblioteca.

_"Si vas a hacer las cosas, hazlas bien" _empujé una gran puerta, la puerta de la biblioteca y a verla me quede asombrada de cuántos libros había en el, era mucho más grande que todas las bibliotecas que conocía bueno, casi del mismo tamaño y por la cantidad de libros que había no sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Había una sección donde dijera Rey Edmund?

Vagué por todas las secciones, no podía preguntar porque sería lo mismo que delatarse y delatarse honestamente no está en mis planes. Era como si caminaras por un centro comercial, solo que en mes de tiendas eran libros. Pasé mi dedo por todos los lomos de libros polvorientos y de pasta de piel; algunos decían sobre: _El hombre, ¿mito o realidad?_ Vi el año y me quede asombrada, era como año 50. Y así me fui vagando hasta que vi: _Famosas estrategias de reyes Narnianos. _Tomé el volumen y hojeé y me detuve en_ Rey Edmund Pevensie, Él justo. _Leí un poco de él, hablo de su biografía, su primera aparición en Narnia, batallas a las que había asistido, dirigido, etc. Su forma de entrenar, características de él, datos curiosos, estrategias, etc, etc ¡Estrategias! Iba a arrancar la hoja cuando me di cuenta que abarcaba por lo menos 30 páginas sobre el así que mejor me llevé el libro.

Me metí el libro sobre mi vestido y salí lo más sigilosa posible, una vez en mi habitación me puse a leer el contenido.

Rey Frank, Caspian I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, Tirian, Rilian, Miraz (el gobierno de miraz fue interesante, un usurpador que mató a su propio hermano), Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevesie…

Leí su biografía, todo de él leí, luego creí conveniente arrancar la hoja más importante. Llamé al petirrojo, enrollé y escribí aparte:

_Aquí tienes algo sobre él. Espero que te sirva. Voy avanzando con el plan, lo tengo planeado._

_Taylor._

Volví a enrollar y lo mandé, nuevamente el petirrojo se perdió en lo aires.

Suspiré hondamente, di un ligero masaje en mi frente, ese dolor de cabeza… cuando mis ojos se toparon con un montón de ropa de batalla con colores femeninos: Rosa, lila, azul, blanco, verde, amarillo perlado. Los pantalones eran todos cafés, y botas con cinturones y había una nota pegada.

_Espero que te guste este regalo. Pedí ayuda a Lucy para que me ayudara con los diseños, suerte en el entrenamiento con Ed._

_PD: ¡Rómpele la cara!_

_Atte: Peter Pevensie._

_Rey de Narnia… bla, bla, bla…_

Me reí con lo último, nada de formalidades, Ha!

El regalo fue encantador. Los diseños eran geniales y la tela era cómoda, ¿Algodón? Me encanta el algodón, es tan fresco y respirable.

Tomé el conjunto Rosa Perlado, até mi cabello en una coleta y salí corriendo a los campos de entrenamiento.

Me tope con la mirada vaga de Edmund al estar ahí, el dejó ir un _"Wow"_ de una manera graciosa e informal la cual me gusto. Posé delante de él y comenzamos a entrenar. El insistió con el tiro con arco pero yo ya quería usar espadas, pero insistía: _"No, eres una novata, arco he dicho" _y yo fruncía el ceño.

El sol, estaba en su punto más alto ¿Sabían que cuando son las 12pm exactas no hay sombra? Si, lo sé es curioso y no logro saber, pero es por una fracción de segundo así que… bueno, el punto es que hacía calor con una ligera brisa, era agradable pero como hacía sudar. Edmund estaba bañado en sudor mientras que yo (gracias algodón) estaba tan fresca como una flor, solo unas gotas, no fuera de lo normal.

— ¿Quieres descansar o seguimos? —Preguntó después de una 2 hrs de entrenamiento. Oí su estómago rugir.

— Creo que le paramos, alguien muere de hambre —rió.

— Eso parece —Sonrió.

Fuimos al comedor dónde ya nos esperaban Susan, Lucy y Peter y quiero imaginar que saben perfectamente cuál fue la reacción de Susan al vernos sudorosos, Sí, frunció el ceño principalmente hacia nosotros y negó con desaprobación.

— Pudieron haberse dado una ducha antes de venir, ¿No creen? —Edmund roló los ojos.

— Las Calormenas no saben de duchas, Susan Pevensie —contesté con aires triunfales. Ella respiró ruidosamente llena de ira como conteniendo cientos de insultos para mí, pero ¡Hey! No cuentan si no los dices, después de todos para eso tenemos el privilegio de hablar, si vas a decir algo, dilo, si no se un cobarde y calla.

— Bueno, debido a que Susan no nos quiere hasta que nos bañemos, comeré en mi habitación —comentó Edmund.

— No hagas caso de lo que dice Susan —dijo Lucy mientras Susan le enviaba una potente mirada ponzoñosa—. Siéntense.

—No, no, no puedo. Si Edmund se quedaba yo podría ir su habitación fingiendo que me baño, excelente, una magnífica idea, era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro—. Sabes Lucy creo que yo sí me daré un baño, con permiso —entonces las cejas de Susan se fruncieron en sospecha. Trate de parecer lo más inocente posible, ridículamente me encontraba saliendo a saltitos del comedor al igual que Lucy suele hacerlo cuando da sus recorridos matutinos por el castillo.

**N/A: **_Dios, mío, Dios mío! estoy ansiosa por subir el proximo capitulo peor no sé si me de tiempo, haré todo lo posible porque me dé! es que ya se acerca lo mejor de todo! _


	22. Chapter 22

**Betrayal has never been so good**

**XXII**

— No hagas caso de lo que dice Susan —dijo Lucy mientras Susan le enviaba una potente mirada ponzoñosa—. Siéntense.

_—_No, no, no puedo. Si Edmund se quedaba yo podría ir su habitación fingiendo que me baño, excelente, una magnífica idea, era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro—. Sabes Lucy creo que yo sí me daré un baño, con permiso —entonces las cejas de Susan se fruncieron en sospecha. Trate de parecer lo más inocente posible, ridículamente me encontraba saliendo a saltitos del comedor al igual que Lucy suele hacerlo cuando da sus recorridos matutinos por el castillo.

Al salir del comedor ni la pensé dos veces, salí corriendo, estaba contra reloj, entre más prisa lo hiciera mucho mejor. Sentía como la adrenalina corría por mis venas. Mi coleta iba volando entre los aires, mi ritmo cardiaco era igual que un auto de carreras. Me aseguré de que nadie me viera correr o pensarían cosas que no debían y más si iba a la habitación de Edmund, cosa que no era mía y se trataba la de un chico.

Cuando por fin llegué a la puerta de su habitación mi corazón dio un brinco, mi mano se quedo tiesa a unos centímetros de la chapa, y mi corazón seguía latiendo y latiendo con horrenda velocidad que dolía el pecho y por un minuto creí que me iba a dar un paro cardiaco. Respiré hondamente tratando de controlar mis emociones. Vamos Taylor ya estás a mitad del plan, sí ya empezaste es mejor terminar y bien. Decidida tomé la chapa sabía que me arrepentiría pero ya n había vuelta atrás. Un chillido se formulo al abrir la puerta, me estremecí completamente, sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría Edmund y me chorrearía el plan. Miré a todos lados antes de entrar.

Su habitación era igual que la mí sólo cabe decir que era más grande y con cosas más lujosas. Su armario era enorme y tenía grabados en ella, leones, criaturas mitológicas, animales, un castillo, etc. Después una pared de él estaba compuesta por una repisa llena de libros, todos igual de viejos, diferentes colores, gruesos, tamaños. Seguro que había debía de haber algo bueno. Luego estaba un escritorio de madera con muchos pergaminos esparcidos, un tintero abierto y una pluma fuera de su lugar. Su cama era como las de los libros de cuentos de hadas, o sea las características de la cama de un rey. Ya saben: cochas azules de tela extrafina si es posible de seda con dibujos de hilo de oro y plata haciendo trazos de figuras difíciles, gruesa de relleno de algodón; unas sabanas blancas de seda, tan suave, resistente y elegante; almohadas de conjunto con las cochas, mismos grabados, mimos hilos de oro y plata, diferentes colores que van de acuerdo a la cocha; después arriba una especie de carpa elegante de color rojo y de tela terciopelada; una cortina que se corre para la privacidad del un rey.

¡Deja las sabanas y colchas de la estúpida cama y ponte a trabajar!

Recapacité y me fui a los cajones de Edmund, sólo había algo de ropa interior. Me pasé a otro cajón y sólo había porquería, cosas que no vale la pena tener. Un cajón tenía un libro, lo abrí pero sólo era un libro en blanco. Paseé por los demás cajones, abriéndolos y tratando de dejar las cosas como estaban.

En otro había joyas, anillos, collares, coronas, era una gran cajón y todas esa joyería estaba tan bien hecha que valía más toda Europa (por así decirlo).

Dirigí mi vista a una de las esquinas, había una espada apoyada sobre la pared, no le di tanta importancia así que mejor revoloteé sus cosas de su escritorio. Habían centenares de pergaminos, todos llenos de informes, ralladuras de tinta, bolas de papel que sólo tenían unas cuentas que no logré entender.

Vi que el escritorio contenía cajones. Me senté sobre una silla y cuidadosamente abrí el cajón. Había un libro azul oscuro, tintas, plumas y una caja metálica del tamaño de hojas oficio.

Lo primero que mi mente me dijo fue buscar en el libro. Lo tomé con cuidado de no desacomodar nada del interior de cajón. El libro contenía el nombre del él en grabados dorados y en letra cursiva. Abrí la tapa de éste. Bingo. Había exactamente lo que quería, estaba todo lo que necesitaba pero el problema era ¿Cómo lo sacaría sin que Edmund se diera cuenta? Debía ser muy importante este libro, por la forma de la tapa o lo cuidado que esta. No tenía ni una hoja rota, había cientos de tics que él hacía ¿Cómo acomodar a los soldados? ¿Quiénes era de mejor rendimiento? Y la mejor espada ¿Y si le llevaba las espada de Edmund a Tisroc? ¿Eso cambiaría las cosas? Perfecto. Mi ultimo día lo usaría para robarle la espada mientras lo mataba, él único problema era como hacerlo. O podía hacerlo durante el desayuno, la comida o la cena, tendría que ser una lugar donde solo estuviéramos él y yo, solos sin una muestras de las narices de Susan.

— ¡Al diablo! —dije el voz baja. Guarde el libro en mi vestido, exactamente en mi espalda.

Luego abrí la cajita, había cientos de cosas "_Los antiguos Reyes de Narnia Bendecían sus espadas anegándolas en los pozos dónde Aslan bebía. Aumentaban su justicia, valentía, magnificencia, Gentileza, poder, habilidad, fuerza, resistencia, salud y entre otras. Esto resultaba bastante benefactor durante las batallas" _por eso Edmund y Peter han luchando en muchas batallas sin salir ilesos, tal vez eso hace a Edmund un excelente espadachín. _"Los animales como faunos, dríades y entre otros enseñaron sus habilidades a antiguos hijos de Adán incluyendo los reyes de antaño" _Seguro los centauros ayudaron a Peter y Edmund mientras que los faunos a Susan. "_Las dríades, unicornios, fénix, grifos y enanos poseían la capacidad de responder al llamado de instrumentos musicales para beneficiar ayuda. Siempre y cuando sepas tocar la melodía correcta. Las dríades beneficiaban salud, Los unicornios cegaban con su luz resplandeciente a los enemigos, los enanos acudían al llamado para defender aquellos que estaban en peligro, los grifos resultaban buenos ayudantes en transportar varias personas de lugar a otro en muy poco tiempo" _excelente, los unicornios debían de estar en los bosques al igual que todos los seres nórdicos, sólo era cuestión de tomar éstas hojas, darle el libro a Tisroc e huir lo más rápido posible sin antes matar a Edmund. Doble las tres hojas y las guarde dentro de mi vestido.

Cerré la cajita y la metí con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido luego cerré el cajón lentamente que produjo un molesto rechinido de bisagras oxidadas y viejas, pero ese sonido no había salido del cajón. Sentí como mi cuerpo se ponía tan rígido como una estatua, como si me quitaran las ultimas respiraciones y un frio tan horrendo se apoderada de mi cuerpo. Sentía humedecerse mi frente con algo helado. Estaba tan nerviosa, asustada, no sabía que reacción tendría si me enfrentara a sus ojos, pero era tarde ya, él me mirada confuso mientras yo estaba a un lado del su escritorio con el rostro tieso. Él frunció el ceño bastante confundido, luego cerró la puerta tras él. Camino hacia mí y yo sólo sentí como me hundía en mi bote. Cuando estuvo a un metro de mí, su ceño fruncido fue más aún. Podía espirar su furia en mi rostro.

**N/A:**_ OMG! YA CASI, YA CASI! estoy 100% segura que les gustará el siguiente capitulo. Sí éste resulto emocionante espera el proximo;). Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me encatan y me gusta recibir muchos sean buenos y malo pero no he tenido ninguno desfavorencente así que eso es bueno, al menos para mí. Adiós :D_


	23. Chapter 23

**Betrayal has never been so good**

**XXIII**

Él frunció el ceño bastante confundido, luego cerró la puerta tras él. Camino hacia mí y yo sólo sentí como me hundía en mi bote. Cuando estuvo a un metro de mí, su ceño fruncido fue más aún. Podía espirar su furia en mi rostro.

— ¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación? —dijo su fría voz.

Abrí mi boca pero no fui capaz de articular ni una palabra ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Echaría a perder todo el plan sólo así como así? Tenía a formular un plan así como así, luego de la nada se me vino el nombre de Elizabeth y su efectiva forma de dejar a un hombre sin palabras.

Miré a Edmund que seguía esperando una respuesta, mordí mi lengua y me abalancé sobre sus labios.

Mis labios se habían unido satisfactoriamente con los de él, yo sólo mantenía mis labios presionados sobre los suyos, cerré mis ojos por instinto mientras el no hacía nada, era una roca ante esto. Temí que no hubiera funcionado, que se separara y me mirara aun más enfadado pero todas estas dudas desaparecieron cuando sentí sus manos en mis caderas… _hombres cuán débiles pueden ser._

Inconscientemente había conseguido lo que quería, lo que más anhelaba, un beso del Rey Edmund. Siempre lo había mirado, me parecía tan apuesto y no iba a desistir hasta no conseguir un beso de él. Pronto a pronto se fue tornando más exquisita. Nos besábamos de tal manera que no queríamos que terminara, si nos era posible deseábamos estar así para siempre pero la falta de aire nos hacia despegar nuestro labios (que parecían eternos) para volverlos a juntar.

Me aprisionó contra la pared, besaba mi cuello mientras yo me dejaba llevar ¿No estaría enamorándome de Edmund? No, imposible, no, no podía. Lo iba a matar, no podía enamorarme de alguien que mataría a sangre fría, no. "Te amo" escuché el susurró de Edmund que me apretó más a su cuerpo y poco a poco descendía mi camisa hacia el suelo. Sentía su apresurada agitación, sus manos moverse para quitarme la camisa sin embargo dejé de besarlo. No quería que sus palabras se hicieran en mi cabeza, pero lo había dicho, el me lo dijo y yo los escuché. Y seguía besándome despistadamente.

— No —dije ladeando mi cabeza, no quería mirarle a los ojos.

— Te amo —me dijo una vez más y fue como si un tráiler me arrollara.

— No —me lo quité de encima, acomodé mi camisa y lo volví a empujar mientras salía corriendo hacía mi habitación.

Entre más rápido hiciera esto mejor.

Tenía cientos de cosas que gritar, quería decir lo cuán patética se había vuelto mi vida desde que llegué a este horrendo lugar, Narnia no era un lugar para mí, quería volver a Londres al menos ahí tenía ya una casa o un motel porque mi madre me había corrido sin pena alguna.

Me llevé las manos a mi pecho tratando de abrazarme cuando sentí el libro de Edmund en mi espalda y las hojas en mi pecho.

Nuevamente llamé al petirrojo. Enrollé las hojas arranqué las hojas escritas en el libro de Edmund y las uní. Si dar explicación alguna las mandé.

Después de haber enviado la carta comencé a empacar. Tomé todas mis cosas, mi ropa Londinense, la ropa de batalla de Peter pero no tomé los vestidos, eran muy estorbosos. Tomé una de las bolsas que había en mi ropero, y metí todas mis pertenencias, las guardé y las escondí. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Edmund sospechara y con las narices entrometidas de Susan no me quedado mucho tiempo.

Salí de mi habitación con el liquido que me dio Tisroc en manos, salí lo más rápido corriendo hacia el establo, tenía que preparar el caballo si quería huir ésta noche.

Encontré a Rose, el unicornio parlanchín que más bien era tan tímida que no decía ni un relinchó. Acaricié su plateado pelaje con las yemas de mis dedos y rasgué un poco sobre sus platinados cabellos. Preparé agua y la puse sobre la silla, después le di unos cubos de azúcar. Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación. Fue una sorpresa encontrar al petirrojo ¿Cómo había viajado tan rápido? Decidí no tomarle importancia y tomar la cartita que estaba atada a su patita entonces leí.

_Mi querida Taylor._

_Es un placer informarte que desde hace 2 lunas me encuentro en Archeland, de tal modo que podrás completar tu faena sin restricción puesto que estaré pisando Narnia para cuando la Luna esté en su punto alto._

_He leído toda la información sobre el Rey Edmund, debo decir que estoy espléndidamente agraciado con tu labor, tengo todo lo que necesito, exceptuado las criaturas Narnianas que serán fáciles de adquirir cuando pise los bosques de Aslan._

_Envíame al petirrojo cuando decidas aniquilar al Rey Edmund así podré rescatarte y hacer voto lo que te había prometido, un hogar en mi castillo de manera permanente. Nadie sabrá de ti yo personalmente me haré cargo de mantener su estancia en anonimato._

_Sin más que decir eso es todo._

_Tisroc, Gran soberano de Calormen._

_¡Qué viva para siempre!_

Un gran escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, me sentí tan pesada que no era capaz de soportar mi peso, sentía que en cualquier momento me desplomaría como un costal de papas, tenía que hacer algo y lo único que me quedaba era darle la poción y huir.

Tomé tinta y un pergamino y comencé a escribir.

_Búscame, estoy decidida. Ésta noche._

_Tengo un Caballo preparado._

_Taylor._

Y envié esa estúpida carta a un estúpido tirano.

Comencé a preparar todo, organizar mi mente pero ¿Cómo podía darle la poción si me había dicho que me amaba y yo cobardemente había huido? Con que cara lo iba a ver ¿Cómo le iba a dar la maldita poción?

Tal vez necesitaba que alguien más hiciera el trabajo sucio por mi, alguien inocente, alguien torpe a la vez, alguien tan ingenuo que no se las olería de mí, alguien como… ¡Lucy! Ella era perfecta excepto que no era torpe, era inteligente y no dudaría en llevarle una copa a Edmund de mi parte sólo fingiría decirle que lo amo cosa que no es verdad y ella me aceptaría el favor. Sonaría ridículo que le dijera: _"Podrías darle esta copa a Edmund, es que lo amo tanto y le he preparado esto como un regalo"_ ¿No era la sandez más tonta que hayas oído? Me parece que sí, oh bueno no quiero retarte.

Entonces eso haría, fingiría hacerlo, fingiría ser nerviosa y tonta a la vez.

Fui a la cocina esperando a que estuviese vacía y por fortuna lo estaba, bueno es que todavía no era hora de la cena.

Abrí la alacena y comencé a buscar todo lo necesaria para una piña colada cuando al fin los encontré comencé a hacer el jugo cosa que fue difícil puesto ¡QUÉ NO HABÍAN LICUADORAS! El coco fue lo peor, tratando de hacer un hoyo para que el jugo saliera fue difícil pero al final pude entonces saqué la poción. ¿Tenía que usar toda? ¿Qué ración era? Bueno si no sabes cuánto y a final de cuentas morirás creo que debo vaciar el contenido.

Tomé una bandeja de plata y me dirigí al cuarto de Lucy al pedirle el favor. Por unos momentos me sentí una enferma y cobarde al pedirle el favor a otro en mes de hacerlo con mis manos, a sangre fría pero luego estuve pensando y decidí hacerlo, _¿Era él o yo?_

_Toc, toc._

Una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla apareció, sus semi-celestes ojos en tonalidad acuosa me miraron con interés mientras ella descendía su mirada a la bandeja sin apartar su sonrisa.

— Hola Lucy —sonreí lo más hipócrita que se me pudo venir a la mente.

— Hola Taylor —contestó con la misma radiancia de todos los días.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Un pequeñísimo favor que depende de la vida tal cual como la conocemos —quise acertar con las palabras, no diría nada que me descubriera. Ella rió y asintió—. Verás —reí nerviosamente—, me gustaría —risa, risa— que entregarás esto —rubor falso— a… Edmund — los ojos de Lucy parecían salirse de sus orbitas, seguía sonriendo y chilló.

— ¡Te gusta!

— ¡Chist! ¡Lucy!

— ¡Te Gusta! ¡Lo sabía! —comenzó a dar saltitos y yo fingí abrumarme.

— Sí, sí, Lucy por favor baja la voz…

— De acuerdo. Se lo daré ¿Tiene nota?

— No, pero apuesto que adivinará de quien es. Pero no digas que se lo mandé, prefiero que él se dé cuenta, ya sabes si no, no sería detalle —me encogí de hombros.

— Excelente, se lo llevaré —se mordió la legua conteniendo decir otra vez: _"Te gusta"_

— ¡Gracias Lucy, eres la mejor!

— No hay de que, para eso son las amigas —sentí un perforación en mi estomago y me volví a sentir tan amarga al utilizarla, mira que la culparan de la muerte de su hermano…

Me fui de nuevo a mis aposentos y me di cuenta que el anochecer que estaba por el horizonte, Tisroc debía ya estar en Narnia esperando mi señal.

**N/A: **_Gracias son las mejores lectoras :) bien aquí es donde empieza lo bueno, espero con ansia subir el siguiente capitulo:D Dejen reviews! como lo ven aquí Taylor es una cobarde, egoista en el punto que prefiere que lo maten a ella. Tu que harías en esta situación? Preferirías que te mataran, matarías o que? sinceramente yo hubiera aceptado el trabajo pero no hubiera tenido intenciones de matarlo puesto que se que significa la palabra y creo que me preocupa más que me pueda pasar a mi que contando que es inhumano. En fin lo hubiera aceptado y advertiría de ello para que se mantubieran alertas aunque es obvio que Susan me iba a estar vigilando cosa que no me iba a gustar y le diría directamente que dejara de hacerlo, es molesto y que dejase es adsurda adtitud de ser el centro de atención._


	24. Chapter 24

**Betrayal has never been so good**

**XXIV **

— No hay de que, para eso son las amigas —sentí un perforación en mi estomago y me volví a sentir tan amarga al utilizarla, mira que la culparan de la muerte de su hermano…

Me fui de nuevo a mis aposentos y me di cuenta que el anochecer que estaba por el horizonte, Tisroc debía ya estar en Narnia esperando mi señal.

**Punto de vista de Susan.**

Vi salir a Taylor de su cuarto, se dirigía al establo cosa que me extraño tanto puesto que ya casi era hora de la cena y me parecía tonto que cabalgara a estas horas, ya no había nada interesante y el clima anunciaba una tormenta. Las ventanas del castillo eran azotadas levemente por el viento, algunos rayos comenzaron a alumbrar el cielo acompañados de unos truenos.

Cuando confirmé que ella ya no estaba a mi alcancé me introduje en su cuarto, ya era hora que esos despistados despertaran y supieran quien es de verdad Taylor, yo no me tragaba su historia y lo que siempre he tenido muy despierto es el sentido común y la lógica.

Comencé a revolotear sus cosas y todo estaba… acomodado. Había bolsas llenas de sus cosas, en su escritorio había una hojas tachada y una pluma recién utilizada, lo supe porque aun chorreaba, la muy tonta no sabía utilizarlas por más sencillo que fueran.

Oí un ruido, como un crujido, volteé pero no había nadie, la puerta estaba cerrada así que sólo me dirigí a bloquearla. Suspiré y oí otro crujido, pero éste fue diferente, era suave y estaba debajo de mis pies. Moví mi pie y vi un pergamino, estaba un poco arrugado. Me incliné a recogerlo con inquietante curiosidad. Sentí el papel en mis dedos y lo giré para leerlo.

_Mi querida Taylor._

_Siento decir que no tengo muy buenas noticias para usted. Me he fijado y ya han pasado más de 7 lunes y 6 soles y no veo ninguna respuesta favorecedora, sólo aburridas noticias y ninguna cumplen con mis expectativas por lo que he decidido tomar medidas más drásticas. Tienes una semana, mi querida Taylor o yo, personalmente, El Rey Tisroc, tomaré cartas en el asunto._

_Que tengas un buen día._

_Tisroc, __¡Que viva para siempre!_

Maldita. Fue lo primero que mi mente pesó ni siquiera me detuve en pensar en que se referían pero con Tisroc debía suponer que no era nada bueno y fuese lo que fuese traería una guerra.

Mi respiración de hizo más acelerada de lo normal, esta estupefacta y me dolía mi orgullo, me dolía en verdad puesto a que nadie quiso creerme, prefirieron creerle a una traidora que a mí. Todos saben que yo no miento, que soy honesta y no me cuesta decir lo que pienso… me —odio decirlo— me siento como Lucy. Como cuando descubrió Narnia, vio a Aslan y cuando yo me reusé en creer en Narnia pero he cambiado, a veces las personas lo hacen.

Volví a hurgar entre los papeles y me encontré con un libro, un libro que conocía perfectamente pues Edmund siempre lo cargaba… era algo como su diario, nunca supe lo que había dentro per suponía que era su diario… Entonces Edmund estaba involucrado… Edmund era la victima… ¡Ella quería matarlo!

Me mordí el labio con tanta fuerza que saboreé en amargo sabor a sangre, cerré mis puños hasta tan punto que tronaron y se entumieron, mi ritmo cardiaco era más rápido de lo normal. Luego había otro libro, otro maldito libro y el titulo sólo me dio un _sí_ a mis confirmaciones. Ella estaba dando datos ilegales a Tisroc, como el siempre ha querido, el siempre ha querido conocer las tácticas de los Narnianos y Edmund como Peter son excelentes espadachines pero cabe decir que Edmund destaca en ésta categoría.

Luego estaba el borrador que esa imbécil olvidó tirar.

_Estoy Lista, ésta noche lo haré. Tengo aquí la poción que me distes, pienso darle a Edmund una copa de vino o algo parecido después te estaré esperando, he preparado un caballo, tengo todo listo._

_Taylor._

Me dolía, de verdad me dolía el orgullo. Salí corriendo del cuarto sin olvidarme de las pruebas y los libros, fui directo con Lucy pues pensé: Peter siempre le creé. Sólo bastaba con convencerla para que me creyera y así salvarle la vida a Edmund.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¡Abre la puerta por favor! —chillé golpeando la puerta. Lucy abrió temblorosa.

— ¡Qué pasa!

— ¡Edmund! —Se me nublo la vista y aparté las lágrimas—. Mira. No hay tiempo ¡Edmund está siendo envenenado!

— ¡Qué! —tomó las cartas.

— Se ha estado escribiendo con Tisroc. Vamos no hay tiempo —Lucy palideció.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Vamos! —Le tiré el brazo pero ella no se movía—. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Vamos! —tiré de nuevo.

— Es qué… —su voz se quebró— Taylor me dijo… que le diera una copa que ella preparó… —se soltó llorando.

— ¡Lucy! —las dos comenzamos a llorar pero tiré de ella y por fin se movió.

Corrimos juntas hacia la habitación de Edmund cuando la abrimos el estaba respirando agitadamente, sus piel estaba blanquecina, fruncía los ojos como si fuera doloroso.

— ¡Lucy tú cordial! ¡PETER! ¡PETER! —chillé más fuerte, tomé la mano de Edmund, estaba blanca y maldije el nombre de Taylor en voz baja.

Lucy se había quedado petrificada pero reaccionó a los cinco minutos, salió corriendo y escuché que chillaba a Peter.

Peter apareció con un sonoro portazo, se acercó a Edmund y me miró en pocas palabras asentí. El gruñó bastante fuerte y me abrazó.

— Lo-lo siento —me dijo.

— No importa —me tragué mi orgullo por Edmund si no hubiera replicado a toda costa.

— Ella… sólo nos uso…

— Sí… uso a Edmund…quería darle información a Tisroc —escupí con amargura—, se estuvo escribiendo con él.

Oí la agitada respiración de Edmund mezclarse con la de Peter. Sabía que Edmund estaba consciente, apretaba mi mano y al oír estaba palabras más las apretó, sabía que le dolía también y lo sabía porque él la amaba y me cuesta decirlo porque llegué a imaginármelo pero ella no lo ama y juro que jamás la perdonaré.

— Peter… va a huir, esta noche… Tisroc está en Narnia, la espera… tiene un caballo preparado.

Peter se levantó gruñendo y salió a toda velocidad gritando a sus soldados… esta noche ella no iba a ver el sol, me las iba a pagar, no iba a soportar que se pudriera en una mazmorra, yo la iba a matar.

**Fin de punto de vista Susan Pevensie.**

Estaba lista, la lluvia estaba cubriendo todo mi cuerpo, mi camisa aflojerada se pegaba a mi cuerpo, mi suéter delgado no servía de mucho lo único era las botas del estúpido novio de mamá.

Acaricié a Rosa pero hubo un rechazo de su parte ¿Sabría lo que había hecho? No lo sé, dudaba pero algo me hizo pensar que los caballos tenían más de un sexto sentido.

Tenía el arco, entonces monté a ella pero relinchó.

— ¡Chist! Por favor —susurré—. Vamonos, tenemos que huir.

— Tú tienes que huir, yo soy feliz aquí —se paró en dos patas y caí al piso.

Mi cabeza se golpeó con una piedra pude sentir el ardor en mi frente y el dolor luego vi una mancha rojiza caer en mi blusa. La lluvia lavaba rastro de sangre de mi frente pero no en mi ropa.

— ¡Rose! —Ella me miró desaprobatoriamente y huyo.

La maldije por lo bajo, no quería ser escuchada, la muy inteligente se había llevado todas mis pertenecías excepto el arco. El agua, la comida, mis cosas, todo se llevo. No me daba tiempo de preparar otro caballo, la silla de monta sería difícil puesto que no podía ser vista en el castillo nunca más.

Miré hacia otro caballo, éste parecía torpe, no hablaba, no tenía silla de montar y con lo difícil que se me hacía montar los caballos.

Sentí una desesperación puesto que oí un eco de gritos masculinos acercarse a gran velocidad. Salí corriendo a ocultarme en las sombras.

— No está —oí a Peter decir con rabia.

— Está cerca, no muy lejos, demasiado cerca —dijo un centauro. Me mordí la Lengua.

— Cuando la tenga frente a mi juro que la mataré —era inevitable no darse cuenta de la hostilidad que recorría en cuerpo de Peter, como cada palabra estaba llena de venenos corrosivo.

Noté sus furiosos ojos mirar hacia el cielo nublado mientras que la estrepitosa lluvia caía por su cara. Él mirada con odio, sus respiración era agitada y apretaba su espada yo estaba tan inmóvil como una piedra, tenía miedo de moverme pues sabía que si lo hacía me llevaría a mi perdición además que mis piernas no eran capaces de moverse y eso me preocupaba cuando tuviera la necesidad de cambiar de punto.

— Puedo oler algo —dijo un coyote quien comenzó a olfatear el ambiente. Di gracias que fuera una noche lluviosa puesto que la lluvia confundía muy bien mi aroma corporal.

— Que vaya dos centauros contigo, intérnense por aquellos arboles. Haremos grupos, buscaremos por todos el castillo, cerraremos puertas y ventanas y en cada salida como entrada o ventana quiero mínimo dos soldados ¿Entendido? —gruñeron—. Cuando alguien se mete con mi familia no tengo piedad.

Estaba perdida y lo sabía, no podía hacer nada más, en cualquier momento irían por mí y él estúpido de Tisroc se había salido con la suya, me había engañado de la manera más cruel, me saboteo e hizo que hiciera todo el trabajo sucio que él no quiso hacer. No sabía nada de la salud de Edmund cosa que no me preocupó, no tenía cabeza para pensar, ni siquiera podía coordinar mis movimientos, mis piernas estaban pegadas al piso, mis músculos tensos y yo moriría.

— Huelo algo —dijo una voz.

— Yo también puedo olerlo —dijo una segunda—. Olfateo vainilla o… ¿Jazmín?

— Está cerca —dijo una tercera voz tan gruñona y grave que me hizo recordar a un lobo—. La percibo del norte.

Sólo esperaba no estar al norte.

Los arbustos resonaron, estaba prácticamente sobre mis talones entonces recordé aquella técnica tan famosa. Tomé una piedra, la frote como inútil intento de que se pegara mi perfume entonces la aventé a dirección contraria a mí.

— ¡Por ahí! —las pisadas de aquellos animales desaparecieron de mí vista y mi alcance.

Suspiré. Al menos me quedaba unos 10 minutos con vida.

Salí cuidando mis pisadas, viendo a todos lados y evitando tropezar a o hacer cualquier ruido que delatara mi presencia. Yo me sentía perdida y lo sabía y el estúpido de Tisroc me había usado de la manera más cruel posible y yo acepté, todo por querer tener un lugar donde vivir pero ahora ya no tenía escapatoria, de alguna manera estaba terminando en el mismo camino que mamá pero la muy sutil se está casando con un tipo millonario.

Tomé mi arco, había un elfo custodiando cerca de una entrada, estaba sólo, era mi oportunidad perfecta. Entonces apunté hacia el pecho de éste, en fin ya había matado que más si mato a otro es como que ya estoy condenada. _Flash _le dio justo en el pecho. No hubo alarido de éste sólo se desplomó en el piso mientras la estridente lluvia se llevaba su sangre.

Pobre diablo, me entreví a sentir lástima por él, no había quien lo ayudara.

¡Corre, Corre!

**N/A:**_ lamento decir que estoy a punto de llegar al final con este fic, estoy tratando no escrbir otro porque siempre cuando se me viene una nueva idea a la cabeza la escribo y termino abandonando fics :S y eso es triste, muy triste. Es que ustedes no son del tipo de personas que empieza algo y se terminan aburriendo? bueno yo sí. Siempre que empiezo algo, duro co la idea unas semanas o unos meses pero luego encuentro algo más emocionante o me aburre la rutina y lo dejo después pasan meses y lo vuelvo a encontrar interesante. Ok no estamos hablando de mi vida personal aunque ya notaron que soy muy abierta peor en fin :B me está gustando mucho éste fic, ya casi 2000 hits! POR FIN! Taylor está siendo descubierta, más bien ya lo fue! y Susan tenía razón ahora dense cuenta de la trampa de Tisroc: Él sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar, era obvio que Taylor no iba a regresar a calormen que escaparía sin antes terminar con el deber puesto que si no lo hacía Tisroc la mataba. Ustedes saben que tan fácil es manipular una mente de un adolescente, sólo vez sus puntos débiles y das justo en ellos, no es díficil y chantejaer es algo que tan fácil de hacer si usas las palabras correctas._

_Bien, estoy planeando hacer un fic de Harry Potter, me gustaría contar con su apoyo. Voy en el libro 4 y no lo haré hasta terminar el 7 cosa que hace 4 semanas empece a leer los libros :B _

_Podrían por favor hermosas chicas que estan sentadas, acostadas, bailando o lo que sean que su honorable persona hacen para dejarme un review de sus sabias y manificas palanbras salidas de su gran ser y justo corazón? Apreciaría vuestro favor y su tiempo (L)_


	25. Chapter 25

Betrayal has never been so good.

XXVI

Corre, corre!

Me sentía como alma que se lleva al diablo, corrí lo más rápido posible, ya no quería estar aquí, quería irme, escapar, llegar a casa pero recordé que no tenía una casa si no que vivía en un motel y esa no era vida para una persona como yo. Apenas y tenía dinero para pagar la escuela y con todo el tiempo que había faltado al trabajo seguro que ya no tenía y moriría infeliz.

No.

Lentamente todo se me vino a la mente, todo. Desde el divorcio de mis padre. Mi padre había afirmado que podía mantenerme, que tenía los medios mientras que mi madre se negaba. Inventó toda clase de cosas tan chantajistas que mi padre perdió el caso y me fui con mi madre. En ese tiempo tenía 8 años, entonces ellos me preguntaron ¿Con quién prefieres irte, con tu padre o tú madre? Pero ya sabes cómo son las niñas pequeñas, siempre queriendo estar con su madre y más cuando tienes una madre tan chantajista como el mismísimo diablo. Después a los 12 ya me había arrepentido. Mi madre había pasado de trabajo en trabajo hasta cajera de un supermercado puesto que siempre pasaba algo que la terminaban despidiendo.

Había estado recibiendo cartas de mi padre quien se había ido a Berlín, yo las contestaba a ocultas, sabía que si las veía mi madre que las quemaría.

La quemazón iba recorriendo mi cuerpo, era como un cosquilleo o hormigueo que desenvolvía en todo mi cuerpo, era una pobre infeliz que el diablo estaba por llevarse, una estúpida que creyó hacerlo por tu conveniencia pero lo que no sabía es que terminaría desquiciada. Todas éstas personas querían verme muerta y estaba entrando en la penumbra peor no quería. Despierta no te duermas me decía inconscientemente mientras trataba de pensar en una canción de cuna, una que mi padre solía cantarme o en el jardín de niños solía escuchar. Ninguna vino a mi mente entonces supe que era más miserable de lo que me hubiera imaginado, era más patética que mi madre sin contar que tenía 16 y ella 42. Maldita sea, maldito seas tú, maldita sea ella y su estúpido novio, vieran que por su culpa he terminado con lo poco que me quedaba, si creía tener algo de dignidad ya era tarde, mi copa estaba tan seca como las hojas de los libros que tanto solía leer, pobre alma desquiciada.

Mi cuerpo cubierto de barro, mi respiración tan jadeante como si se tratara de haber corrido un maratón de 10 kilómetros sin parar, el agotamiento era extremo y el dolor incontrolable. Me sentí rodeada como si se tratase de un animal en zoológico luego unos ojos azules tan profundos llenos de ira me miraron, se acercó a mi oído dejando caer sus dorados cabellos sobre mi frente y nariz.

— Eres tan patética. Morirás de la manera más amarga: Sola y siendo una asesina… que pena.

Las lágrimas salieron por mis ojos, odie la lluvia por hacerme llorar como si no llorara, era como no desahogarse de verdad.

— Llévensela a las mazmorras.

Varios brazos me cargaron encadenándome las manos sin importarles que me lastimaran, luego me llevaron arrastras. Mis pies tocaban en barroso suelo y seguía doliendo mi pecho dolía ahí hacía una flecha.

Me dejaron en las mazmorras. Estaban sucias y había ratas mientras yo seguía sufriendo.

**Punto** **de vista Susan.**

Peter llegó a la habitación de Edmund, estaba mojado, lleno de barro entonces nos miró duramente. Sus ojos estaban tan furiosos, enrojecidos como si algo le doliera y yo sabía que era… esa tonta había decidido jugar con dos personas a la vez.

— Está en las mazmorras… herida… —siguió con su mirada sólo que fue más a mí. Pude ver un destello de lástima.

— Susan… Lo siento mucho… —me abrazó.

Lucy lloraba por Edmund, ya estaba fuera de peligro pero dormía… Lucy era amiga de Taylor seguro estaba tan decepcionada como Peter y Edmund deberían estarlo.

— Peter… —Lucy sollozó— Taylor… no podemos dejarla herida… no está bien. tenemos que preguntarle porque lo hizo, no sólo así esperar hasta que muera…

— ¡Estás loca Lucy! —Dije— ¡Ella quiso matar a Edmund quien sabe que otras cosas más hubiera hecho, tal vez iría uno por uno!

— Esa es una de las razones… saber que era lo que quería.

— obtener estrategias para el ejercito de Calormen.

— Pero ella no era una Calormena y menos una Narniana… una Narniana jamás hubiera actuado así contra su pueblo… creo que existe la lealtad en todos los Narnianos.

— Yo no estoy de acuerdo —protesté. Peter enchueco los labios.

— Entonces iré yo sola.

— No Lucy.

— Dije que iré yo sola, no necesito permiso para hacer lo que yo quiera —años atrás hubiera pensado: _"Si mamá la escuchara…"_

**Fin de punto de vista Susan Pevensie.**

Sentí ese zumbido que suele atravesar por toda la tráquea, cuando los bronquios se cierran y evitan el paso del oxigeno hacia los pulmones. Me sentía débil, moribunda, no quería cerrar mis ojos temía no despertar de nuevo. No sabía cuánta sangre había perdido, esa flecha había atravesado un punto importante, lo sabía yo lo sabía, me sentía débil.

— Hola —oí una voz chillona, pensé que era mi imaginación puesto que escuché el ruido de unas llaves.

De repente algo acarició mi cabello con las yemas, medio abrí los ojos y trate de enfocarlos. Una niña pelirroja estaba frente de mí, sus acuosos ojos decepcionantes se posaban en mí, me sentí un monstruo.

— Abre la boca —la abrí sin siquiera preguntar de que se trataba, no tenía cabeza para pensar.

Una gota cayó sobre mi legua, tenía un sabor extraño del cual no pude identificar, jamás había probado algo parecido y no podía encontrar un sabor al que se le pareciera. No podía decir si era amargo, salado, dulce o agrio simplemente era fuera de lo ordinario.

Sentí algo recorrer todo mi interior, una sensación placentera y agradable; me sentí fuerte, con poder. Ya no sentía dolor, ya no me sentía débil, el molesto zumbido había desaparecido y volvía a respirar.

Miré atónita a Lucy, creí que por momentos sonreiría pero no fue así, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho y mucho menos hubiera llegado al rescate.

— Lucy… —me sentí tan cínica.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —su voz era como un hilo, si los estirabas mucho podría llegarse a romper.

— Yo… yo Lucy… —me incorporé, me senté con mis rodillas flexionadas con mis manos tocando mis tobillos—. Yo, yo no quería… lo siento —lloré.

— Lo sé. Pero por qué.

— Tisroc —dije con amargura. Limpié la lágrima que resbalaba, me molestaba llorar por una trampa que me había fabricado—. Como verás… yo no soy Narniana y menos Calormena… vengo de Inglaterra —Lucy abrió la boca, era de esperárselo por ver como vestía.

— Pero ¿cómo? ¿Co-como llegaste?

— No lo sé tampoco quiero saberlo… lo único que recuerdo es que lloraba, mi madre me corrió de su departamento, conseguí asilo y lloré. Cuando desperté estaba en un mercadillo en Calormen, unos soldados me secuestraron y me trajeron frente a ese tonto —escupí— y él me dijo que lo hicera, que consiguiera toda la información necesaria para vencer al ejercito Narniano… le dije de los animales, los pozos y le di las hojas de Edmund donde el escribía sus técnicas… —dije amargamente. Me sentía tan… decepcionada.

Una vez había dicho que no quería acabar como mi madre, siendo una estúpida ambiciosa pero en eso acabé. Todo lo había hecho por un estupidez, una estupidez tan mínima.

— Eso explica tu vestimenta. ¿Huías?

— Sí, eso hacía. Pero hubiera sido más fácil si lo hacía sin envenenar a Edmund —Lucy rió lo cual fue sorprendente. Todo el tiempo había mantenido un tono seco, lacónico lleno de rencor.

— Lo que no sabe Tisroc es que hubiera podido salvar a Edmund de cualquier costa.

— Él está en Narnia.

— Era de suponerlo. Peter Ha tomado un batallón hacia las fronteras de Narnia. Es obvio que se encuentra entre Archeland y Narnia si no ¿En dónde más? —dijo sarcásticamente.

— Lucy Lo siento mucho. Quisiera regresar el tiempo pero es un tremenda tontería.

— Nunca es tarde para pedir una disculpa —dijo—.Pero deberías empezar con Edmund. Ven —tomó mi mano—. No te quedarás en las mazmorras.

¿Cómo es que podía perdonarme? No había palabras para describir cuan buena persona era Lucy, era simplemente grandiosa y leal.

— Edmund —llamó Lucy a la puerta que yacía abierta. Susan se acercó.

— ¿Cómo puedes? —Frunció el ceño dirigiéndose a mí.

— Su… —me acotó Lucy.

— No Susan. Todos cometemos errores, tú misma sabes perfectamente a que me refiero y merecemos una segunda oportunidad sólo depende de uno saber cómo usarla y creo que Taylor sabe cómo y está arrepentida —Los frio ojos de Susan se posaron en los míos, quise sostener la mirada como lo abría hecho antes pero no pude, la bajé.

— Sí… Lo siento mucho —le miré.

—Ella suspiró cansadamente— está bien. Supongo que es cierto —acto seguido me abrazó.

Lo demás fue como si se tratara de _stop motion _me sentí como películas antiguas donde no había voz, fuera todo en blanco y negro y las personas actuaran. Los ojos de Edmund dolidos al verme pero al final decidió perdonarme, después de todo el había sido un traidor y sabía perfectamente de que se trataba y como se sentía…

Me sobresalté, miré a mi alrededor decepcionada ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Toque a mi alrededor peor solo sentí la cocha de la cama azul floreado. Levanté mi cuerpo, me gire y ahí estaban mis cosa, una maleta azul frente al televisor. ¿Había sido un sueño? ¿Jamás estuve en Narnia? ¿Dónde estaba Edmund, Lucy, Susan y Peter? ¿Qué había pasado con ellos?

Caminé sobre la habitación sosteniéndome mis codos, las lágrimas caían sobre mis mejillas como si nada fuera a parlarlas, luego vino ese escalofrío sobre mis hombres.

Un gran león dorado apareció frente a mí. Tenía una mirada que exigía respeto, sus cabellos eran como el mismo oro pulido en collares de 24K, sus ojos tan severos y llenos de justicia que no me hizo dudar de quien se tratase.

— Aslan —dude un poco pero sabía que era él. Asintió majestuosamente.

— Mi querida Taylor —dijo. Su voz era como el mismo sonido de magnificencia.

— ¿Qué pa-paso? ¿Por qué?

— Todo aquel que llegue a Narnia espera aprender algo nuevo y tú lo has hecho. Todo mundo comete errores y nunca es tarde para remediarlos y creo que tu madre le haría falta una lesión la cual tú podrás dársela.

— Pero cómo. Ella me ha corrido… al menos que regresemos el tiempo…

— Esa sería una buena opción —lo vi sonreír.

Un rugido salió de su boca y todo comenzó a girar. Me vi retrocediendo poco a poco hasta el tiempo dónde me hallaba con mi madre, exactamente un mes y medio, antes de que apareciera aquel hombre.

La vi, ella estaba en su sillón. Su rostro lucía demacrado, había llorando y l recordaba muy bien. Había salido con un hombre del cual no me había gustado para nada, primero porque es casado.

— Madre —dije. Aslan seguía a mi lado peor mi madre parecía no verlo puesto que no gritó.

Ella limpió sus lágrimas y trato de sonreírme.

— ¿Sí cielo? —extrañaba esa maternidad.

— No me di… —ella asintió—. Madre —la verdadera vez no me había acercado a abrazarlo, sólo dije: _"se lo merecía"_. Entonces la abracé—. No importa, _todos cometemos errores y nunca es tarde para remediarlos _—miré hacia donde estaba Aslan quien volvió a sonreír.

— No, no. Yo he cometido tantos errores que no encuentro la forma de remediarlos…

— Puedes empezar por hacer como que nunca pasaron, olvidémoslo y empecemos de cero, sólo promete que no lo harás de nuevo —ella sonrió, jamás había hablado así.

— De acuerdo.

— Má… ya llegara un hombre que de verdad te quiera solo hay que esperar, ese hombre puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina sólo hay que esperarlo con paciencia.

Y así fue como un hermosa relación madre a hija empezó. Le pregunté a Aslan si algún día podría volver a Narnia el respondió: _"Muy pronto querida, aún hay más lecciones que aprender" _pero aún sigo esperando ese día. Todos los días pienso si Edmund, Lucy, Peter, Susan estarán pensando en mí y en mi desaparición, si Aslan habló con ellos pero aún tengo la esperanza de volverlos a ver, aun que sea en mis sueños.

**N/A:** Fin, ese ya es el fin :/ creo que fue un gran final puesto que Taylor no pertenece a Narnia y cmo saben todos aquellos que van a narnia esperan aprender algo pero eso no significa que ella no vaya a volver.

Bueno espero que lean And she goes far away from here es sobre Narnia en la epoca del Prince Caspian. Estoy pensando hacer un fic de Harry potter, exactamente sobre los hijos de los protagónicos. solo estoy pensando en el universo, los conflictos y todo eso.


End file.
